Obsessed
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: After the body switch, Valentine develops an unhealthy obsession for Magnus. Now he's going to do anything to have Magnus as his king when he takes over. Anything. After learning about this obsession, Alec wants to do nothing but protect Magnus and keep him away from that monster. But in Alec's attempts to protect the one he loves, will they and their relationship survive?
1. Restless

_**Okay, I'm not gonna lie. I'm not really caught up on Shadowhunters. I'm sorry to all you hardcore fans out there that watch the new episodes like it's holy gospel. I'm currently up to the middle of the second season. Judge me all you want, but I'm getting there! Which is why I'm writing this. Also, if you follow me, has anyone noticed that all the fanfics I write are for gay ships. Huh. Who knew?**_

 ** _Anyways, I hope you like this Malec story_**

* * *

Magnus had been restless in his bed for the past six hours. He kept looking up at the ceiling in the dark, his mind to angry and confused to doze off and get rest. When he wasn't staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wandered to Alec. He was asleep in his bed right next to him. Magnus smiled at how peaceful the always busy shadowhunter looked. Magnus wanted nothing more but to hold his hand and sleep with him, but his mind was still wide awake. He couldn't even think straight. He had been in Valentine's body while he was in his own. Doing God knows what inside of him. It made him feel sick. It made him feel disgusting. Magnus sat up from his abundance of pillows, careful to not wake or disturb Alec. He got out of bed and made his way to the living room of his huge loft. Chairman Meow was also sleeping soundly in his little cat bed. Magnus smiled at the fact that even his cat could get some rest. He grabbed a silk robe he always kept in the living room and slid it on his bare chest and back.

Magnus walked out onto the balcony and stared up as the sun slowly started to rise. How could he live with himself? When his body had done dastardly things. Things that he would probably never inflict on himself. Magnus gripped the railing so tight that his knuckles turned white. Valentine was a monster, yes that was true. But so was Magnus. He was a monster for allowing that... that... murderer to take his body and use it against him. Magnus bite his lip hard, attempting not to cry. He started to taste blood as he looked at the sky turn a beautiful ombre of purple, pink and orange.

Magnus wanted to get revenge on Valentine for taking his body. But... after the torture and the agony rune...what would that do? It would make him no batter than Valentine. He'd still be a monster. Magnus was a monster. He was been ever since he was a child. He killed his stepfather. He was a murderer. No better than Valentine.

"Magnus?"

Magnus forced a smile and turned around. Alec had woken up and was now standing in the doorway of the balcony. He too was bare chested. "Good morning Alexander." Magnus replied, walking forward to lightly kiss his lips. "Sleep well?"

"I did, until I realized that you weren't next to me." Alec replied, taking Magnus' hand. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course Alexander. Everything is fine."

"Really?" Alec responded, raising an eyebrow and rubbing Magnus' knuckles. "Because this is the fifth night in a row I've woken up to an empty bed. What's going on? You can tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm fine." Magnus said, lightly carressing Alec's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. Alec nodded back. "Come on." he said to him. "Let's get some breakfast."

Magnus gripped Alec's hand as he led him away from the balcony.

* * *

Alec knew that there was something wrong with Magnus. He could tell because he gets a sad look in his eyes. But he decided to trust what Magnus said for now. Later that night, he decided that the two would have a serious discussion about what's eating him. But for now, Alec had an Institute to run. He walked down the the stairs and met the faces of his little sister and paratabai. "Jace. Izzy." he acknowledged. "Is Valentine in his cell?"

Ever since they switched Valentine and Magnus into their correct bodies, Alec wanted to kill Valentine. He had made Magnus suffer for his crimes. Alec wanted revenge, justice for his boyfriend. "Yes. He's still in there." Izzy said.

"We asked Magnus to reinstate the wards to make he doesn't escape." Jace said, his arms crossed.

"You sent down there with Valentine alone?!" Alec asked, clearly upset that Magnus had to go an see the man that caused him so much pain.

"Of course not." Izzy quickly said, lightly brushing his arm. "We sent Clary with him. He should be fine. I promise."

"For some reason, I don't really trust your judgement." Alec said, pushing past his two siblings and pulling up the security camera from the prison wing.

"Alec, I think your being a bit dramatic." Jace said, following him.

"Well you weren't with Magnus this morning now were you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Izzy asked.

"Magnus is upset about something. And I have the sneaking suspicion that it has to do with the fact that he and Valentine switched bodies and oh, I don't know. That he was tortured!" Alec yelled back at his sister.

"Alec-" Jace started, but Alec raised his hand as a sign that he didn't care. He pulled up the security video and sure enough, there was Magnus and Clary. Magnus was reinstating the wards while Clary was jotting down on a pad that each prisoner was accounted for. Alec watched and tried not to break anything as his boyfriend approached Valentine's cell. "Alec." Jace tried again, but Alec wasn't listening. He was watching as Magnus looked at Valentine.

* * *

Valentine was having a greater of effect from the body switch from Magnus. He had no idea why, but he felt a... connection toward him. A strong connection. He knew it wasn't a spell, but Valentine felt as if Magnus was his other half. The second half he had been looking for before Jocelyn left him. Magnus was his... his valentine. And Valentine wanted the downworlder. He needed him. Once he got out of this cell and got his Circle members together, he and Magnus would rule together. He would make that Magnus would be the only downworlder that survived. He would have Magnus.

Sure enough, as if someone had been reading his thoughts about the High Warlock, Magnus came around the corner. With his daughter. Valentine smiled as he sat the floor. Magnus swallowed hard when he saw the man that stole and used his body for evil. Magnus forced his hands behind him. His magic was growing to his hands, wanting to spit blue fireballs at the evil Circle leader. "Magnus Bane." Valentine said, smiling. "I got to say. I never thought that you'd come to see me."

Magnus refused to respond yet. He needed to get his words together. Clary spoke for him instead. "You have right to speak to him. Not after what you did." she said.

"But I got to say, I enjoyed every moment of it. Inside of you Magnus." Valentine said, standing up and licking up his lips. He gripped the cells bars and looked directly at Magnus. "I wonder how much I'll enjoy being inside of you while still in my own body."

Magnus exhaled hard out of his nose. Clary was about to yell at him, but Magnus held up his hand. "I've got this biscuit." he said. "You can go."

"Magnus-"

"Go please." he begged Clary. Clary nodded, gave a death glare at her father and walked out of the prisoner wing. Magnus stared at Valentine with pure rage. "If I could, I would kill you right here and right now."

"No you wouldn't." Valentine said. "Because just like me, you feel the connection between us. I know you feel it Magnus. I feel it too."

"Wow. You are certainly more crazy than I thought." Magnus said, raising his hand to finally put the ward on his cell. But Valentine moved his arm out of the cell's bars and grabbed Magnus' wrist, pulling him closer to him. Magnus yelped in pain and fell to his knees, staring at Valentine only because he had no choice.

"I know you feel it High Warlock. You fell that we have something together. And mark my words, you and I will rule together" he pulled Magnus closer so that his cheek pressed against the cold metal bars. "You will be the only downworlder that survives. I swear it."

Valentine then proceeded to lick Magnus' cheek, making his scream from fear or the one things he's never experienced. Rape.

"HEY!" a lovely sounding voice screamed with pure rage.

Alec ran into the prisoner wing and hit Valentine's hand hard. Valentine screeched in pain, releasing Magnus. Other shadowhunters ran in and went into his cell, shoving Valentine into one of the walls. "Restrain him!" Alec yelled, pointing at him. "Chains! Rope! I don't care! I don't want him to even be able to move!"

The shadowhunters did as they were told, coming in with thick pairs of handcuffs and chains. Alec turned over to Magnus and grabbed his cheeks. "Magnus... Magnus, I'm right here Mags."

Magnus was breathing really hard. He was scared. His eyed never left Valentine, even as he was pinned down and put in restrains that would soon be runed. "Magnus!" Alec yelled at him, trying to get him to respond. "I'm right here Magnus. I'm right here, say something please."

Magnus looked up at Alec and grabbed the hands and were on his cheeks. "Alexander..."

Alec pulled him into hug, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank the angel." he whispered. "It's okay Magnus. Everything's going to be alright."

Alec helped Magnus to his feet and walked with him out of the prisoner wing. Jace, Izzy and Clary met with Alec as he helped Magnus to his room. He pulled Magnus up by the knees and laid him down on his bed. "Just breathe Mags." he repeated and reassured. "Just breathe. I'm right here."

"Alexander, I'm sorry." Magnus said, sitting up and holding on tightly to Alec. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize Magnus. None of this is your fault." Alec replied, rubbing his back. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

Jace, Clary and Izzy watched at the warlock and shadowhunter hugged each other. Fear evident in their eyes. Jace gripped Clary's hand as Izzy side hugged him. "If the Clave doesn't do anything with Valentine, I swear that I'm going to kill him." Jace growled.

"The Clave will do something Jace." Izzy said. "They have to. He can't just go out after everything he's done. Especially to Magnus."

"I just hope that Magnus will be okay." Clary said, eyes still fixed on the now crying warlock

Jace placed his hand n Clary's shoulder. "Magnus is going to be fine."

* * *

Valentine was laying on his stomach in his cell. He was tightly restrained per Alec's request with runed chains that would burn him if he even thought about moving or picking the locks. But he couldn't care less about the chains. He cared about Magnus. He needed to get his hands on him. He needed the High Warlock of Brooklyn to rule right by his side. Forever.

And he was going to do anything to get him to be his. Anything.


	2. Safe

_**Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Magnus had passed out in Alec's arms after what seemed like hours of condolences and reassurances. Alec still tightly held onto the warlock, even when he felt his face fall down. Alec pulled Magnus' knees up and held him close. Jace, Izzy and Clary were still there, watching with bated breath for anything from Alec. Alec turned around to face them. "I'm taking him home." he said and started to walk past them.

"Alec wait." Jace called after him as the girls stayed put and watched them from afar. Jace grabbed Alec's bicep, careful to not touch Magnus or Alec would have his head. "Alec you can't leave just yet."

"My boyfriend was just violated by the sick bastard downstairs and he's emotionally unstable. I think that I have the right to go home. And even if I don't, I run this Institute." Alec growled at his paratabai. "Look, Jace. I need you to keep an eye on Valentine while I'm gone. Please."

"You got it." Izzy replied for Jace, finally approaching her brother's with Clary. "We'll make sure that he stays put."

"I'll ask him some questions. See what this was about." Jace said.

"Thank you." Alec said, turning to leave.

"Make sure Magnus is safe!" Clary called up to him.

"I will." Alec said back, walking out the door. He carried him close in his arms to Magnus' rented car. Magnus was a portal man. He preferred portals to any mode of transportation because... well it took less time. But Magnus had rented it the day before to pick Alec up like the perfect boyfriend he wanted to be. He opened the passenger side door and gently sat Magnus down. He fastened his seat belt and kissed his temple. He closed the door slowly, so that it wouldn't slam. Then me walked over to the driver's seat. Alec had learned enough about the mundane way of life, so he knew how to drive a car.

The car Magnus rented was one with a push start button instead of keys, so Alec pressed the start button and started to slowly drive away from the Institute. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and rubbed Magnus' leg with his other. "I'm sorry Mags. I'm sorry." he whispered while making a turn. "I'll make sure that Valentine gets a solid punishment for what he did. I promise you."

The rest of the ride to Magnus' loft was in silence, because Magnus couldn't speak in his sleep and Alec couldn't find any other words to say. He parked the car in front of the huge apartment building and forced his hand off of Magnus' leg. He walked out and went to the passenger door. He opened it and unbuckled Magnus ever so carefully. He pulled him back into his arms and took the walk up to his loft. Very lucky that Magnus gave him the key to his apartment for days like this.

He opened the door and carried Magnus into the living room, where Chairman Meow welcome the two with worried wails and meows. "Hey there." Alec whispered to the cat as he started to adorably claw his pants. "Magnus is fine. He's just... just fine."

Chairman Meow walked off to his bed while Alec carried Magnus to the bedroom. He laid him down onto the bed and checked his forehead. It wasn't hot, so thank the angel. Alec then slowly began to remove Magnus' belt chains, navy blue bejeweled blazer and his loafers. Alec pulled the covers over his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. Chaiman Meow found his way to their bedroom and started to meow quite feisty. "Hungry are you?" Alec said to the grey furred cat. "Come on, let's get you some food."

The cat followed Alec into the kitchen, where Alec found some fancy canned tuna for him. He placed it in his bowl and set it there so he could eat. Alec looked out the window and sighed. It wasn't even two in the afternoon and something terrible had happened. Something that Alec hoped would never happen again. Valentine tormenting the one man he loved. The one who made him discover his sexuality and who he truly wanted to be. Alec walked over to the fridge and opened it. There were a few things in it, since Magnus often feeds himself with magic. He grabbed an apple and bite into it, closing the door.

He walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, opposite to where Magnus was sitting. He continued to eat the apple until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out. It was Jace. He answered it and talked as quietly as he could but still let Jace here him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

The other end was completely loud and startling. There was the sound of blades swinging and cries for help and pain. Alec stood up when he heard this. "Alec, we're being attacked!" Jace yelled from the other end.

"By who?!"

"The Circle!" Jace yelled back. "They attacked us a few minutes after you left." And then there was a scream of pain. A unison of Izzy's scream and Clary's.

"IZZY! CLARY!" Alec yelled back, not caring abut his volume anymore. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Alec hung up and turned back to Magnus. He was still sound asleep. Alec knew that he hadn't been getting sleep. He knew. And he looked so comfortable to finally be able to rest his eyes. Alec walked over to his side of the bed and rubbed his head. "I wish I could give you a rune." he whispered. "I wish that I could. I would without any hesitation if I could Magnus. Believe me, I would." he leaned over and this time kissed his lips. "I'll be back I promise."

Alec stood and ran out the door. Even Chairman Meow leaned his head to the side in confusion. Alec turned to the now closed door and pulled out his stele and drew a protection rune on the door before hiding it. "I love you Magnus." he said, before drawing an agility rune on his forearm and running off to the Institute.

* * *

Valentine heard the screams coming from above the Institute and laughed. He might have been tightly restrained and it hurt like a bitch to move, but he knew he was getting free. He knew that the Circle had found him. He chuckled and laughed, turning from side to side ever so slightly. The sound of footsteps made him turn his head to his cell bars and smile. A few Circle members were holding Clary and Izzy. Their heels were clacking with each step they were forced to make.

"Took you all long enough." Valentine commented as Clary was worked to open the door. Magnus never reinstated the ward, so he could leave. They pushed Izzy and Clary inside as a few of them went to unlock Valentine's chains with their steles. "Finally. An hour like this is an hour too long." Valentine said, standing up and stretching. "Now then-"

He turned to Clary and Izzy, who were cowering in fear because they had some injures from the attack upstairs. Valentine walked up to his daughter and gripped her chin tightly. Clary pulled away immediately and held onto Izzy. "Where's the warlock Clary?" he asked.

"He's safe. So forget about finding him." Clary said. She was rewarded with a slap on the face. Izzy held her close, trying to take up as much room as possible so that they couldn't be punched for slapped or anything.

"What about you Miss Lightwood? Do you know where the warlock is? Or maybe know, where I can find him?"

Izzy refused to speak. She held on close to Clary and buried her face in her shoulder. Valentine shrugged and looked over at his army of Circle members. "Well then, if you don't know where the downworlder is... I should ask the Wayland boy upstairs."

Izzy moved forward to try and protest, but Valentine pushed her back. He exited the cell and the Circle members locked the cell. He instructed some of his army members to stay with his new hostages and headed up the stairs to the main room of the Institute. Jace was standing in a pile of debris, glass and wires, his arms held behind him by Circle members and the cold adamas of a seraph blade against his throat.

Jace was trying to break his arms free and rescue his girlfriend and sister. But the members that were holding him were strong, buff. Their grip was iron tight. Jace growled in anger at the fact that he was being held captive and that his sister and girlfriend's safety were hanging at the balance.

Valentine approached Jace, with a flank of Circle members behind him. "I see that my men have managed to apprehend the strongest of shadowhunters. How does it feel to be brought down Wayland?" Valentine asked. "This is twice now isn't it that you're being held by my hand."

"Where's Izzy?!" Jace growled at him. "Where's Clary?!"

"I haven't hurt them... not yet anyway. But maybe you can prevent their fate." Valentine knelt down to face Jace. "Tell me, where's the downworlder? Here's the warlock?"

"I'll never talk!" Jace yelled, spitting in Valentine's face.

"Will you talk once I carve your sister's chest in the shape of the agony rune? Or maybe... I should do it to Clary. Hm? Carve the agony rune right on her back?" Valentine threatened, moving close and grabbing Jace's neck.

"Don't you touch them!"

"Then tell me where Magnus Bane is."

Jace bit his tongue so that he couldn't say anything. Valentine rolled his eyes and stood back up. "Fine then." said Valentine. "I'll find him myself. Keep them here until the third Lightwood comes. Let him rescue his family, then we'll follow him to the warlock."

"What do you want with Magnus?!" Jace screamed as Valentine started to walk away with some of his men.

Valentine stopped and turned to face him for a moment. "You'll see."

Jace growled and pulled to break free and Valentine left the Institute.

* * *

Alec pulled his bow and quiver from the trunk of Magnus' rented car. He nocked an arrow into the bowstring and slowly made his way to the Institute. He was pissed. Pissed that his siblings and friends was taken hostage by Valentine and that he was forced to leave Magnus alone and vulnerable. Alec was going to have to shoot dozens of Circle members just to let some steam out.

Alec ran up the stairs so the Institute and kicked the door opened, holding the bow up. He shot dozens of arrows at members that were holding Jace as a hostage. The arrows hit them in the chest, neck and back. They all fell to the ground in unison. Jace pulled his arms up and rubbed his wrists. "Where's Izzy and Clary?" he asked, pulling another arrow from his quiver.

"I don't know, I think that they're downstairs in the prison wing." Jace said. "Where's Magnus?"

"He's safe. He's-"

Jace placed his hand over Alec's mouth before Alec could say anything. "Don't tell me where he is. Valentine is trying to find him. If some of his men hear you, they'll find and take him."

"I won't let him hurt Magnus, I promise." Alec said, still tightly gripping his bow. "What about everyone else in the Institute, where have they gone?"

"Some are in the prisoner wing, the rest are dead. Very lucky Mom, Dad and Max are at Idris. Come on, let's go."

Jace grabbed a fallen seraph blade and followed Alec as they made their way downstairs to rescue Clary, Izzy and the rest of the shadowhunters. The fight was long, but easy. Alec would have said it was too easy, but he was too worried about saving the one his cares about.

After a fight with the members of the Circle, Alec opened the cell holding Izzy and Clary. He held them both in a tight hug. "Are you both okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Clary said. "Where's Magnus?"

"Did Valentine get to him?" Izzy asked, being worried for Magnus' life and safety.

"No, no. Magnus is safe. But I can't tell you where he is." Alec said, then coming to a sudden realization. "And I can't go back to him either. Dammit!"

"Hey, it's okay Alec." Izzy said, rubbing his bicep. "We'll get to Magnus eventually. We just need time to find and stop Valentine."

"Did he leave?" Clary asked.

"Yes." Jace answered, entering the cell and hugging the two just like Alec did. "He left, but he wants to follow Alec to see where Magnus is hiding."

"So I can't... I can't go home to him?" Alec asked. He growled and punched the wall of the cell before leaving. His knuckles started to bleed as he walked up the stairs and over to the back exit of the Institute. "Alec, wait!" Clary was calling back for him.

Alec turned around and saw Clary running up to him. She was struggling in the heels, but nothing stopped her from catching up with her friend. "Alec, wait! Where are you going?"

"I can't go back to Magnus, so I'm finding Valentine. And I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you. To Izzy. To Jace, and damn well what he did to Magnus!"

"Well I'm sorry that this all happening but you can't just waltz up to Valentine. He'll kill you, or worse." Clary retorted.

"What could possibly be worse Clary?!"

"He'll draw the recall rune on you and you'll be forced to give up where Magnus is hiding."

Alec stopped being angry for a moment. Clary was right, for once. If he went off with nothing but his arrows and his bow, he'd surely get captured. And then Valentine would find any rune, draw it on his skin and force him to give up where Magnus is. "I just need to see him. Make sure he's safe." Alec sighed.

"And we will find a way to make that happen." Clary replied. "But right now we had an Institute to rebuild and Valentine to find."

Alec nodded and looked back at the back door. It would be so easy to leave and get Magnus. Take him far away. Run off with him into the sunset like he'd often reminisce about. But he couldn't. Not with his life, safety and dignity hanging at the balance.

"Come on." he finally said, holding Clary's shoulder. "Let's go."

He made his way with Clary back to the main room of the Institute. Alec would hate himself forever for this, but he had to do this to protect Magnus. To keep him safe. No contact is his best bet right now.

* * *

Magnus had still been sleeping even when everything happened. He had been catching up on the days of lost sleep. He was comfortably and peacefully sleeping in the bed he shared with Alec. Chairman Meow was so far is only source of protection. He nuzzled in Magnus' arms as he slept.

Magnus was dreaming sweet dreams of him and Alec while Chairman rubbed his cheek against Magnus' arm. Magnus was sleeping and Magnus was safe. He would be safe for now.


	3. Empty-Handed

Valentine has pacing around, rubbing his fingers together in a fit of impatience. He needed to find that Warlock. He needed to find Magnus and keep him with him. Keep him as his king when he finally took over the world. "Have you found anything?" Valentine said when he heard some of his men approach.

The men were kind of surprised that they acknowledged them before they acknowledged him. "No." one of them replied.

Valentine moved up to him as fast as he could and stabbed him the chest with his seraph blade. That Circle member started to choke on his own blood as he died. The other men around him kept their mouths shut as he fell to the ground dead. "Where have to checked?" Valentine asked, spinning his seraph blade and ready to stab another one if he didn't get the answers he wanted.

"We've checked all over New York." another member replied. "The Pandemonium, his favorite bars, everywhere."

"Well, you guys are certainly not looking in the right places." Valentine added, rolling his eyes. "I think that we're just going to have to go around. Ask for some... directions. I want you to find any downworlders, and make them talk. See if they know anything about Magnus Bane. That is..."

Valentine turned around and smiled, walking away from his place in that spot and over to a large hold of lockers. Valentine kicked open one of the door. Inside was a captured warlock, cowering in fear and pain. Dry blood covered his face and body. The tattered shirt he was wearing was not helping his injures or his freezing sensations. Valentine smiled down at the almost twenty one year old prisoner warlock.

He knelt down and smiled at the warlock. "Finally, you seem to come in handy." Valentine said to him. The warlock shook in fear from the sound of his voice. "You're a warlock. You know about lots about many of the warlocks in this city. You should know where to find a certain one. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Where would he be?"

The warlock looked up at Valentine. His right eye was swollen and a dark shade of purple while his other was wet from tears. The warlock was keeping his mouth closed, just staring at Valentine as if he was a ghost and he wasn't real. Valentine rolled his eyes and grabbed the downworlder prisoner by his throat. "Now, I'll ask again. And this time, I won't be as nice. Where would Magnus Bane be hiding."

"L-Loft! Loft!" the warlock choked out, trying to break free from the grip of the ex shadowhunter. Valentine let go and crossed his arms, listening to the scared warlock go on. "He used to have... have clients. They would c-c-come to him ask for special spells or-or potions."

The warlock quickly babbled the address of Magnus' loft before bursting into a fit of coughs. Valentine smiled. His torture had worked perfectly. "Thank you, you have been a wonderful help."

Valentine closed the door of the locker and locked it. "You can give him a thicker blanket this time. That shall be his reward." said Valentine as he walked back his army of Circle members. "So that just shows that you haven't been looking in the right places. Go to the loft. Find him and bring him back. But also... don't hurt him."

The Circle members nodded and walked off, blades in hand and ready to bring back the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

* * *

Magnus had finally woke up. He had been enjoying his sleep, but now his body let him know to that it was time to wake up. Magnus opened his eyes and slowly sat up from his bed. The covers were still over him. Magnus rubbed his hair and looked around. He didn't remember coming home and getting such a good rest. "Alexander?" he said, looking at the other side of the bed to hope and see his boyfriend. But no one was there. It was just Chairman Meow, sleeping on his covers.

Magnus sighed, disappointed that he was alone. He stood up and grabbed a hand mirror that he kept on his bedside table and looked at himself. Alec must have removed his makeup and his earrings. Magnus chuckled at how his boyfriend was so kind to him. Magnus snapped his fingers and his makeup was now fixed. Glittering golden and black eyeshadow were now on his lid. He set the mirror down and walked around his loft. "Alexander?" he called out, praying that he wasn't alone. He didn't want to be alone. Especially not after the whole thing with being... licked by Valentine.

"Alec? Are you in here?" Magnus called out again, praying for a reply. Nothing. It was just him and Chairman Meow. Magnus sighed and snapped a glass of white wine into his hand. He sipped the alcohol and took a seat on his couch.

Alcohol always made him feel better, especially when he felt lonely. He didn't have his Alexander here with him to comfort him, so all he had was the various different cocktails and the hangover that he'll get rid of. Chairman Meow must have woken up from his nap, for he was now approaching his owner. "Hello there my sweet." Magnus welcomed his cat, picking him up and putting him on his lap. "Is everything okay with you dear? I see that you've been fed? Are you still hungry? Thirsty?"

Just as the cat was about to meow in reply, his door was being violated by loud banging. Magnus was startled and jumped up from his seat, gripping Chairman Meow tightly. The door kept banging and banging and banging. "Open up!" a voice called from the opposite side.

Magnus held up a fireball, scared and careful of what might to come through that door. The door kept going and going, but didn't break down yet. Magnus expected the door to open already. The wood really isn't that strong.

He walked a bit closer to the door and saw the imprint of a rune on his door. "Thank you Alexander." he said, still holding his cat in his arms. He stepped away from the door and started to form a portal to the Institute. His magic was still weak from his "assault" but he tried his best. Magnus' hands began to hurt from how much magic was was trying to suppress. It felt like he had broken a few bones when he finally made a purple portal. Chairman Meow was still in his arms, just looking around in confusion and being a cute little cat.

Magnus was about to go through when the door finally gave way. Even a rune has it's limits. The door fell down and a dozen Circle members ran inside, carrying seraph blades. "There!" one yelled when he saw the warlock.

Magnus ran inside the portal as soon as he saw the men with red circle brands on their neck. But, Magnus didn't run fast enough. One of the Circle Members threw his seraph blade at Magnus and it hit Magnus right in the back as he ran. But he ran inside the portal anyway.

The portal closed and Magnus was gone. But... he was injured. The Circle members groaned and screamed in anger at the fact that they didn't capture the downworlder as instructed by their leader. They were screwed.

"Valentine will have our heads if he return empty handed." one of the Circle fighters said, rubbing his head in anger and frustration that he had escaped.

"Don't worry." another said. "The warlock will slip up. And when he does."

"We'll capture him and bring him to Valentine." the third one finished. "Contact the members all around New York City. Make sure they keep an eye out for Magnus. And remember!"

Everyone turned to face that Circle member that was taking charge. "No one contacts Valentine until we have the warlock.

* * *

Alec had been helping the members of the Institute rebuild what they could. Some of the computers were officially back online and the injured were being tended to. Jace had been bruised pretty badly, so right now he was applying some hot water to help his bruises. "Thanks Alec." Jace said, once Alec removed the rag on one of his bruises.

"You don't have to thank me Jace." Alec responded, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "We're paratabai. This is kind of a part of the oath to be one."

Jace chuckled and stood up to grab a t shirt. "Have you gotten in contact with Magnus?" he asked.

"No." Alec replied, with a disappointed sigh. He hadn't heard anything from Magnus' loft and he wasn't even allowed to contact him. But it was to protect him and keep him away from the Circle's clutches. No matter who much it killed Alec, he knew that he was doing the right thing. But... he longed to hear his voice. To know that was alright. That he was safe and that he was away from Valentine's obsessive and evil ass.

"I'm so worried about him." Alec said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I can't call him, or text him, or even send him a fire message. I don't even know if he's still safely at his loft or if Valentine-"

"Alec I'm pretty sure that Valentine doesn't know where Magnus' loft is. He won't find him there." Jace tried to reassure him, holding his shoulder and rubbing it. "You're over thinking things. Like you do all the time."

"I think I have the right this time Jace." Alec said, sitting down and sighing. "It's just... I love him Jace."

"I know you do. And we'll find a way to get in contact with him... or bring him here to the Institute safely. I promise."

A loud crash interrupted Alec and Jace before they could continue. Jace pulled out his seraph blade and Alec grabbed his bow. They ran out of the room they were in and started to run to the source of the crash. They were both thinking that Valentine must have found another way to get inside or maybe Circle members found a way to attack again.

None of their answers were correct. They turned the corner to one of the halls in the Institute and they saw who had found a way to break inside. It was Magnus. He had crashed into one of the tables in the hall. "Magnus!" Alec yelled, dropping his bow and running down to his boyfriend.

Blood was dripping down his back from a blade that was stuck inside. His face was pale and he was clutching his cat, Chairman Meow. Jace ran up to Magnus and pulled the cat away from the bleeding warlock. "I'm going to go get some help." Jace said, running out of the hall.

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and he clutched his cheek. "Magnus... Magnus, hold still for a moment. Please, hold still for me baby. Please, stay still for me."

Alec gripped the handle of the blade and slowly, very slowly, pulled it out. Magnus screeched his pain, slamming his fists onto the tiles of the ground. Alec held his neck as he rolled in pain. "Magnus you need to heal yourself. Please heal yourself baby. Magnus... Magnus, please! Please heal yourself for me! Magnus!"

Magnus was trying his very best to heal himself. But the pain was unbearable. The blade had hit bone. Jace returned with some of the shadowhunters that worked in the infirmary. They were carrying a cot and gently pulled Magnus onto it. Alec followed as quick as he could, holding Magnus' hand all the while. The shadowhunters pushed him into the infirmary, but Jace pushed him back. "Alec you can't go in there!" he said.

"He's hurt Jace!" Alec retorted, trying to push through his parabatai and get to his injured boyfriend. "Jace, let me go! I need to see him, please! Let me go Jace!"

"Alec, you can't go in there. They need to take care of Magnus." Jace said, pulling him into a hug to stop him from fighting. "It's going to be okay parabatai. It's going to be okay. I swear."

Alec didn't even realize that he was crying. His eyes were dripping wet as he fell to his knees. Jace was still holding onto him and reassuring him. Alec didn't know how long they had been standing there like that. It had been a while and he saw his little sister running up to him. Even through the blurry, tear filled eyes, he knew it was Izzy from her iconic thigh high boots. "Alec! What happened?! What's wrong?" she asked, going down on her knees to hug him. "Alec, talk to me. Please."

"Magnus... Magnus..." Alec coughed out.

Izzy looked to Jace as she brought him to her arms. "Did Valentine get to Magnus?" Izzy asked, genuinely worried for her brother's boyfriend's safety.

"No." Jace replied, helping her stand with Alec still crying in her arms. "I think that he was attacked by Circle members. There was a seraph blade in his back."

"Have they said anything about him yet?"

"No." Alec answered, finally pulling himself up and standing straight.

"Are you gonna be okay buddy?" Jace asked, patting his parabatai's shoulder.

"I just need a minute. Call me when... when they have anything on Magnus."

And without another word, Alec turned and walked away. He grabbed his leather jacket and his bow. He was going to find Valentine. And he was going to kill him. For what he did and what he's going to do to Magnus.

* * *

 ** _First of all, I didn't expect so many people to be enjoying this story. It's only been a few days and I've gotten so many followers. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story and I hope you all are prepared for more. And by that I mean be prepared for a LOT of Malec comfort._**

 ** _I hope to see you all really soon and don't forget to follow, favorite and review. I'll see you next chapter._**


	4. Misery

**_Okay, so two characters in this story are ones I made up for the sake of plot. They are mine. But don't get too upset. They aren't going to last long enough in the story. After this, we're back to everyone else we love. Okay. On with Chapter 4 of our favorite gay couple. Malec for life!_**

* * *

Valentine had been impatiently waiting for any news from his soldiers about the downworlder he had become so... attracted to. He paced back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Thinking about the warlock that had left a mark on his heart, soul and runes. He didn't know what was wrong with him but the feeling he had once he was in Magnus' body was... amazing. Beautiful. Loving. And Valentine wanted that feeling again. Valentine needed that feeling again. He needed Magnus Bane.

He's never felt a feeling like this before. Not even with Jocelyn or when he made Jace believe that he was his son. This feeling was different. It was almost like they were connected. Like they were already married. That made Valentine's heart beat with happiness. What if he did decide to marry that downworlder? Their connection was already one good reason. Valentine smiled evilly at the thought. Him. The leader of the Circle. Strongest shadowhunter alive. Marrying Magnus Bane. The High Warlock. A powerful man of magic.

Valentine heard the loud sound of a door opening and he turned quickly. It was as if he was a little kid super excited for Christmas. The same Circle members that he sent to Magnus apartment walked inside. Their heads were low and they didn't even bother with eye contact. Valentine groaned. His men had failed their assignment.

The men had planned to not return until they found him. But... the had no way of finding him. So, they utterly had no choice to go back to Valentine and tell him the truth. They approached Valentine and stood in front of him. There was silence and they were patiently waiting for him to start yelling and screaming at them for no reason at all.

"You idiots cannot even capture a downworlder uninjured." Valentine said to them, rolling his eyes. "I'm supposed to have the strongest men as my soldiers and yet, her I am with you fools that cannot DO MY DAMN ORDERS!"

The men winced at Valentine's angry voice. Valentine looked at the dozen of them and raised his eyebrow. Something was off and he could feel it. "LINE UP!" he yelled at his men, who did his orders with a snap. The all stood in two lines, six in each. Head's raised and arms behind them. Valentine walked up to them and eyed them. One by one, he ordered them to take out their steles. They did was they were told. They all pulled out their silver steles and gave it to Valentine.

He examined each one to make sure it was real and that it was working. Everyone passed their examination and they were given back their steles. "Now... give me your seraph blades." he said.

Everyone now turned heads to the one Circle soldier they knew didn't have his blade. His hung his head down lower. Valentine smiled at the fact that his men were very shitty at keeping secrets. He walked over to the soldier that was hanging his head lower.

"Excuse me..." he whispered to his ear. "What's your name?"

"C-Carlton." he replied with a coarse and scared whispered.

Valentine nodded and turned Carlton around violently. He looked at his sheath for his seraph blade. Sure enough, it was missing. Valentine nodded at him and started to laugh as if the situation was so hilarious. "Where's your seraph blade Carlton?" he asked. "And don't lie to me."

Carlton kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes down to the floor underneath his feet. Valentine waited a few seconds before rolling his eyes. Valentine kicked his legs and forced him down on his knees. Carlton yelped in pain, but Valentine violently held him down by the neck and shoulders. He pulled out his stele and tore off his jacket to reveal his tank top. Valentine then drew an agony rune on Carlton's back.

He screamed at the harsh burning sensation and bit his lip to prevent anything else that showed his weakness. "Okay." Valentine said once it was completely drawn on. "Now do you want me to activate the rune, or are you going to tell me where your seraph blade is?"

Before Carlton had the second to speak, Valentine activated the rune. Carlton started to relive his suicide attempt when he was a kid. He screamed at the pain he felt when his twelve year old body relived himself jumping off a bridge and the pain he felt when he hit the rocky waters below.

"I threw it! I threw it!" he screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. "I threw it at Magnus Bane before he escaped."

Valentine's anger turned to blood boiling rage when he heard that. His grip got loose for a moment while he was processing what was just said. That Magnus. _His_ Magnus was hurt in a capture mission. His grip then became tighter. "After I told you, not to hurt him. You went against my orders and threw a seraph blade at him?..."

Valentine didn't waste another minute and he snapped his neck. Carlton fell dead. "Make no mistake, I will do the same thing to any of you if you go against my orders again. Got that?"

They all nodded, still not looking up at him. "Now... you all are going to take me to his loft and we're going to try and track him. Understood?"

They all nodded and walked out, Valentine following them.

* * *

Alec, being Alec, had managed to track Valentine to a small warehouse by the docks. He climbed up onto a shipping container and held his bow up, careful to not let himself stay in the moonlight.

He held the arrow high as he watched Valentine and his Circle cronies leave a warehouse. Alec wanted to so badly shoot Valentine for everything that he's done to Magnus. He watched as they watched off into a portal. Alec had no clue where they were going, but he couldn't risk his hiding spot by following and shooting.

The time would come to shoot him. The time would come for justice. Justice for his boyfriend.

Alec waited for a few seconds, making sure that everyone was gone. Alec jumped off the container and slowly made his way to the warehouse. His bow was still in hand as he kicked the door open. No one else was inside, thank the angel. He looked around, turning his bow to make sure that if anyone was sneaking up behind him, tey'd be shot in the stomach with an arrow.

There was a soft sniffling sound coming from inside. Alec at first thought that it was a Circle member coming to attack. But it couldn't be. It sounded as if... someone was crying. "Hello?" Alec whispered. "Is someone here?"

"Please..." a voice returned Alec's call. "Please..."

Alec approached the source of the voice. There were a line of huge lockers. Alec put his bow and quiver down for a second. He pressed his ear to each locker quickly, going to each one to see which one held the person yelling for help.

Once he found the locker being used as a cell for a prisoner, he pried the locker open. He activated his strength rune to pull the door off the locker itself and throw it across the warehouse. Inside the locker was a tortured and scared warlock. Dried blood covered his entire body and his right eye was darkened and swollen.

Alec went down on his knees. "Hey... you're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

The warlock looked up at Alec as if it was completely impossible that someone had come to rescue him. He was shaking as he stared up at Alec.

'Can you tell me your name?" Alec asked, pulling of his jacket ans giving it to the tortured warlock.

"Axel...my name... it's Axel."he whispered in a reply, holding the jacket close for some warmth. "You're a-a... shadowhunter. What... why are you rescuing me?"

"I'm looking for Valentine. He's trying to hurt someone I love."

Axel nodded, wincing a bit. He was in a ton of pain. "You... y-you must mean Magnus... Magnus Bane."

Alec smiled at the fact that he knew something. This could help him find out Valentine's plan for Magnus and why he wanted him. Alec's theory was that he wanted Magnus' magic to take down the downworld. "Hang on... let me help you." Alec said, not wanthing to sound like an asshole and interrogate the tortured warlock.

Alec helped Axel out of his locker prisoner cell and helped him stand. "You're looking for... for Magnus Bane..." Axel said as Alec was leading him somewhere where he could be safe and comfortable. "He's... he's in danger."

Axel yelped in pain and agony, causing Alec to stop moving him. He was making it worse. Alec sat him down back on the ground and looked at his injures. There were terrible. Blood was literally everywhere and it was too late to stop it. Alec couldn't transport him... he was going to die.

Alec wanted to save him. But he couldn't. His wounds were too severe and by the way he was stuttering and twitching his eyes, he had some brain trauma. He wouldn't survive long enough to bring him to the Institute or maybe to Catarina.

"I'm dying... I know." Axel said, breaking Alec from his thoughts. "It's okay. At least when I die... I'll be at peace. But, I can tell what I know. A-About... Valentine and Magnus..."

"What does he want from him?" Alec asked, begging to have the reply have nothing to do with his magic.

"Valentine's become... ob-obsessed with him." Axel said, a violent shiver running down his body. "He talks about him all the time... about-about a body switch."

Alec nodded, knowing exactly what Axel meant. "Does he want to kill him?" Alec asked.

Axel shook his head and held a cut on his chest. "No. He wants... he wants... he to be with Magnus."

"But Valentine hates downworlders."

"He says that ever since this... this b-body switch, the two of them are connected. He says that he wants to make sure that... that Magnus is the downworlder that survives his-his massacre."

"Where is he now?" Alec asked, trying to keep his rage inside at the fact that Valentine even uttered the thought of having Magnus to himself.

"Mag-Magnus' loft." Axel coughed out. "He's trying to track him. You... you need to hurry if... if you w-want to save him."

Alec placed his hand on the dying warlock's shoulder. "You've been a great help. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Will you at least put me out of my misery?" Axel begged a bit. "Please... don't let me die in pain... please. Will you just let me die?"

Alec nodded and grabbed his bow from the ground. He stood up and placed the bow in the quiver. "I'm so sorry Axel." Alec said, holding up the bow. "Rest in peace."

Axel smiled as Alec shot the arrow right into his chest. He died happy. Alec sighed and started to process what Axel had just told him. That Valentine was romantically obsessed with his boyfriend. That he was thinking about having a relationship mostly based on the fact that Valentine took over his body and violated him. Alec started to walk to the exit.

Just as he was about to try and track Valentine, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was Izzy calling him. Alec put his bow down and quickly answered the call. "How's Magnus?" he answered, not bothering to say hello or make sure that she was okay.

"The seraph blade went deep into his back and hit his shoulder blade. But, since he already started healing himself when he was injured, nothing to drastic happened." Izzy said to her big brother, making Alec sigh with relief. Magnus was going to be alright. "They managed to close the cut and stitch it. Magnus just needs some fluids but... he also needs you.

"Alec, I've never seen Magnus so scared."

Alec sighed, understanding that Magnus had the right to be scared. He was being hunted by Valentine for the sake of the angel. "I'll be there soon Izzy. But, I need something from you."

"What do you need?" she asked.

It was going to hurt Alec to say this words, but it was to keep Magnus safe. "Do we have magic dampening bracelets?"

There was just silence from the other side of the line for a moment. He heard the sound of heels from the other end, which meant Izzy was walking somewhere where she could privately talk to her big brother.

"Are you out of your mind Alec?!" Izzy yelled at her brother. "Magnus is scared out of his mind right now and you're thinking about cutting off his magic?!"

"Trust me Izzy, I know this makes me sound like an ass. But this is for his own good." Alec said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Look, I just talked to one of Valentine's prisoners. He was dying and he told me that Valentine was going to Magnus' loft to try and track him. By giving him the bracelet, Valentine won't be able to track him and his magic."

"But Alec, do you know what Magnus might think this is? He's going to flip his shit if you go into his room with a magic dampening cuff."

"Izzy look, I will take care of that."

Izzy sighed. There was another moment of silence from the other line. "Just get here as soon as you can, okay?"

Alec nodded and hung up. He pulled out his stele and activated his speed rune. He ran as fast as he could to get to the Institute. This conversation with his boyfriend was going to suck... but it was for his own safety.

Alec would rather kill himself than let Valentine get his hands on his beautiful boyfriend.


	5. Protection

Magnus was tapping his thigh ever impatiently. He had been in this infirmary bed for more than two hours. It had been two hours too many to just be sitting around. Magnus wanted to leave and go home, but he couldn't. Izzy had told him that with his back stitches would tear if he tried to move. But Magnus wanted to get up and see his Alexander. After being attacked by Circle members and being injured, all Magnus wanted was to see his handsome boyfriend and relax in his arms. Clary and Izzy walked in a moment later, startling Magnus just a bit. Clary had a small light gray stack in her hand along with a glass of water. "How are you feeling Magnus?" Izzy asked.

Magnus smiled at the sister of his shadowhunter boyfriend. "If I'm being honest Isabelle, I am pretty cold." Magnus said.

Even though a worried Clary and Izzy wrapped Magnus in thick blankets so he wouldn't go into shock, the warlock was shivering. Clary handed the glass to Izzy and held out her gray stack. "Here." she said to her warlock friend. "Izzy got if from Alec's room. It should keep you warm."

Magnus took the hoodie and smiled. "Thank you biscuit." he said, pulling the thick sweater over his body and zipping it up to his neck.

Izzy handed the water to Magnus, who took it and swallowed it as if he hadn't drunk anything in weeks. "Have you been able to feel your magic?" Izzy asked, taking the empty glass from Magnus once he was done. She was asking for the sake of her brother and to make sure Magnus wasn't injured too badly.

"Not really. It's a pretty weak feeling if you know what I mean."

Clary nodded along with Izzy. They both knew what he meant. After a few minutes of solemn silence, the door to Magnus' room opened. Alec walked inside, eyes immediately going to his boyfriend. "Magnus." he said, running up to him and hugging him as carefully as he could. Magnus returned the hug, gripping his boyfriend's back and neck as if he was leaving for war, like one of his affair's during World War I.

"I guess that we should leave you too a moment alone." Clary said standing up. "Feel better Magnus. Call me if you need anything."

"Goodbye buiscuit." Magnus replied, still not letting go of Alec. Clary nodded and left, but Izzy stayed for a moment. She was looking at Alec. She was holding something in her small purse.

"Alec." she called to him with a low voice.

Alec rubbed Magnus' cheek, letting him now non-verbally that he could let go. Magnus let go of Alec and watched him walk up to his little sister. Izzy looked over at Magnus for a second, making sure that he couldn't see or wasn't paying attention. Lucky for her, Magnus' eyes went to the window in his room. Magnus respected sibling privacy.

Izzy turned back to her big brother and stated to dig in her purse. She didn't really carry purses, unless she needed to give someone something. Everyone expect Clary and Magnus knew that if Izzy had a purse, she was carrying a present, and artifact or extra makeup for a date. Izzy finally pulled out a magic dampening cuff and held it out to Alec. "You're lucky that mom likes to keep a few on hand here." she said. "Are you sure that you want to do this Alec?"

Alec nodded and took the cuff from his sister. "I'll do anything to protect him." he said, putting the restrains in his front pocket. Izzy nodded and looked back at Magnus. She patted her brother's shoulder.

"Be careful Alec." she said, before turning to leave the room. Alec turned back over to his boyfriend and sat back on his bed. They went back into their hug. Magnus' hands rubbed the back of Alec's neck with Alec's finger's lingered over the feeling of stitches on Magnus' back.

"I'm here know." Alec whispered. "It's okay."

Magnus pulled back and kissed his boyfriend. Alec kissed back, after being worried about him for so long. "They came to my loft." Magnus said when they broke apart to finally speak about what happened. "They were trying to force their way in... but someone put a protection rune on my door. I'm guessing that was you."

"I have no regrets for trying to keep you safe." Alec responded with a laugh, taking Magnus' ring filled hand in his.

"They got passed the rune after a few moments. I managed to create a portal just as they got past the rune. As I ran in the portal, one of the Circle soldiers threw their blade at me and it hit me in the back. And then... here I was. The doctor's say that I'll be okay in a few days, thank God."

"Thank the angel." Alec said. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Magnus smiled. He held up his hand that was interlocked with Alec's and kissed the shadowhunter's palm and knuckles. Alec had to bring up the cuff soon. He didn't know where Valentine was know and what he was doing to try and track his boyfriend.

"Alec, where were you?" Magnus asked before Alec could say anything. "When I woke up you weren't here and Izzy had know idea where you were. Where were you Alexander?"

Alec swallowed and moved his hand to Magnus's cheeks and the back of his neck. "I went looking for Valentine." he said. "I was angry that you had gotten hurt and I wanted to make him pay. I was angry and scared and I left to get justice for you. I found a warehouse where he was staying and he killed one of the soldiers that hit you with a seraph blade.

"Then he told his men to take him to your loft so that... so that he could try to track you." Alec sighed, biting his lip because he didn't want to say what he wanted to say.

Magnus gulped and moved his hand to where Alec's stood on his cheek. "Alexander... what are you trying to tell me?"

Alec sighed and pulled out the magic dampening knife from his pocket. Magnus' tensed at the sight and backed away from it. "Magnus, I can't have him tracking you from your magic. I won't let him get to you. This is the only way to keep you safe Magnus."

"You want to put a magic blocking bracelet on me? For my protection?" Magnus repeated.

"Magnus, I promise. It won't be for forever. It'll only be until we find Valentine. I promise."

Magnus closed his mouth and looked at the bracelet. After a few moments of awkward silence, Magnus rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie on his left wrist. Alec bite his lip and opened the cuff. "Magnus..." Alec started, but Magnus cut him off.

"Just do it Alexander." he said. "It's okay."

Alec turned away as he slapped the cuff of Magnus' wrist. Magnus bit his lip to stop him from screaming from the pain his experienced. His magic was completely cut off. Alec grabbed his boyfriend and held him close. "I'm sorry Mags. I'm so sorry. It's okay, it's okay." he repeated over and over into Magnus' ear.

"I love you Alexander." Magnus whispered back. "I love that you're trying to protect me no matter what. I love you so much."

"I love you more." Alec replied. "More than you know or think."

Magnus looked up at his boyfriend. The two were staring at each other. Not caring that time was flying by or anything else. The afternoon was beginning to end and the sun was setting. The beautiful purple and blue colors were filling the hospital room and making it look beautiful. Alec looked at the door for a minute and smiled. He got up for a moment and approached to door. He looked outside for a few seconds and closed the door again. This time locking it.

Alec walked back to Magnus' hospital bed and sat on to of him. Magnus might of been in pain, but having Alec sitting right on top of him and staring at him with the beautiful look. "You're wearing my hoodie." Alec said, making Magnus chuckle.

"Yes." Magnus replied, his hand moving to Alec's chest. "That I am."

"Do you mind if I-"

Magnus knew what Alec wanted. Magnus wanted it to. "Yes. Yes, you may." he said.

Alec unzipped Magnus' hoodie and threw to the ground below them. Magnus helped Alec tear off his shirt and the two leaned into each other's lips. Alec kissed him hard and Magnus' hand tightened around his six pack. Alec moved down towards Magnus' neck as Magnus helped tear Alec's pants off. Alec was in nothing but his boxers now, but he didn't care. He kept kissing his beautiful boyfriend.

Alec pulled off of Magnus' neck and he went back to his lips. His hand lingered to Magnus' pants and the two took off.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, this chapter was pretty short, but I got tired and I thought that you guys deserved some Malec romance. I hope you all are liking the story so far. I am legit losing my fucking shit just writing this story and you guys are making me so happy with all your nice reviews.**_

 _ **Don't be afraid to give me some ideas (because I think I'm coming down with writer's block) or just let me know how much you love the story in the review sections.**_

 _ **Don't forget to favorite and follow and I'll see you all super duper soon.**_


	6. Connected

Valentine was sitting on a couch in Magnus' loft, tapping his foot impatiently. He had been in this apartment complex for more than an hour and his men haven't been able to get a connection on the warlock. They all looked as if they were struggling so hard to see him in their minds. They had tried everything. Jackets, sweaters, couch cushions. They were even desperate to try his underwear, to which Valentine punched one of his men for disrespecting Magnus.

No matter how hard they tired, they couldn't see Magnus. Some of his men were even parabatai and they attempted parabatai tracking to get to Magnus. But they still couldn't see him. Valentine was making fists when he saw each of his men fail hard at trying to find him. It angered him. One of his men that was trying to track him through a jean jacket, looked over at Valentine. He placed the jacket down and approached his dictator of a leader.

"Sir." he started. "I'm sorry, but tracking isn't working. There's no way to find Magnus Bane."

Valentine stood up and back handed him as soon as he said Magnus' full name. Valentine was fuming with rage. "Do you think I'm an idiot?!" he screamed at not just him, but all his men. "The shadowhunters must either be keeping him somewhere with water or..."

Valentine came to a sudden realization and he punched Magnus' coffee table in a fit of rage. The glass and wood broke as soon as they connected. The soldier closest to him jumped back as a reflex. "They're blocking off his magic." Valentine said through gritted teeth. "You can't track a warlock if he can't feel his magic!"

His men placed down the items they were using and stood right near Valentine. Valentine was angry. He had been apart from Magnus for far too long and he hated it! He wanted the warlock with him. At his side and being his partner in more ways that Jocelyn ever was or tried to be. Magnus was special to him. And Valetine swore to the angel that he would be his. Forever.

"We're going to have to lure him out." Valentine said, walking around the loft and looking at the photos Magnus kept. "Magnus is a man of family and friends. We'll have to play with his emotions to get to him."

Valentine saw a photo of just Magnus, dressed in dark red, black and gold. Valentine took the picture and shoved it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Until they were together, the photo of the handsome downworlder would have to do for Valentine. He continued to look at the photos Magnus had and came across one of him and Alec.

It was one they had taken at a party and the two could have been more in love in that moment. Valentine chuckled, taking the photo and holding it up. "Ah. The Lightwood boy." Valentine said, this thumb rubbing on the small photograped version of Alec's cheek. "The two must be... very close."

He spat those last two words with a bit of fire. There were three photos in the one in his hand. The one he was looking at the one where Alec pulled Magnus in for the kiss. Their lips were together and they looked so happy. It made Valentine angry to see this... this _fake_ shadowhunter kissing his warlock. Valentine faked an evil, sly smile and turned to his men. "The are close. If anything happened the other than they'd do anything for them. If we find the shadowhunter, he find Magnus Bane." said a scheming Valentine. "I have a job for you. Start disrupting the mundanes. I don't care how, but just get the attention of those shadowhunters. Find this man, Alec Lightwood and bring him to me. Use him to lure the Warlock in."

The Circle members nodded. They all left the loft, seraph blade in hand. Ready to attack the mundanes to please their leader. Once they were all gone, Valentine found himself walking into the warlock's bedroom. His fingers rubbed against the wood of the dressers and the soft sheets of his bed. The king sized bed had more than enough room for two. Valentine licked his lips, thinking of sharing the bed with Magnus.

He opened one of the drawers that Magnus kept his house clothes in. Valentine pulled out a pair of dark green boxers. His obsession was getting the better of him. He's been away from Magnus for too long. Valentine needed him. He wanted him. Valentine crunched the boxers and shoved them into his nose. Wafting the sweet, warm scent of Magnus Bane. What the hell was going on with him? He didn't know, but he liked it. Valentine loved this feeling his body and brain was creating ever since he and Magnus switched bodies back. He longed to be close to that body again.

Valentine pressed the boxer ball in his hand back to his nose and fell back onto Magnus' huge bed. He moaned loudly when he pulled back again. Valentine longed for Magnus. He needed him. And he needed him. Valentine sat up and looked over at his closet. He got up from the bed and it's golden covers and opened Magnus' beautiful long and extensive collection of dark, colorful and shiny clothes. Valentine pulled off one of jackets that belonged to Magnus and rubbed the leather fabric against his fingers.

Valentine tore off his jacket and put Magnus' on. It felt like his body. Magnus' body. Valentine smiled and walked out of the loft. Prepared to find the one that made him feel this way. One way or the next.

* * *

The sun had finally set it was now night. The beautiful stars shone in the ocean deep blue sky. The moon was now a crescent and it shone as a bit of a lamp inside the infirmary bedroom. There was only a dim lamp light giving the two young men inside a bit of sight.

Magnus and Alec were laying in the infirmary bed, shirtless and wrapped up in each other's arms. Despite the cuff cutting off Magnus' magic, sex with him a second time was... magical. Alec was rubbing his hair with Magnus kept his cuffed on on his chest and stomach. "Thank you Alexander." Magnus whispered to his boyfriend.

Alec shifted his head so that the two could stare into each other's beautiful eyes. "For what?" Alec asked him, his hand still toying with Magnus' dark hair.

"For being such a perfect boyfriend." Magnus responded. "You're doing whatever you can to protect me. No one's ever done something like that for me. Especially not Camille. I love that about you Alexander. And I love you."

Alec giggled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. He kissed back. When they broke apart, Alec was blushing. "I love you too Magnus."

Alec pulled him in close again, kissing him. Magnus' hand moved from Alec's chest to his cheek and theywent deep into yet another kiss. Passionate and sweet like their relationship. Alec laid his hand on Magnus' cheeks but then the door started to knock. They pulled themselves off one another's lips and sat up, looking at the door. "Alec?" the voice of his parabatai called out. "Are you in there?"

Alec lightly tapped Magnus and got up from the bed they shared for a moment. He quickly put on his shirt and pants and unlocked to door. "Hey Jace." Alec said, trying to hide Magnus.

Jace looking inside for a bit. He saw a shirtless Magnus and smiled. "I felt that you were pretty happy, so I just wanted to check on you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Alec replied. "Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes. The Circle is attacking a mundane night club out in the city. We need you to help bring them down. Maybe find Valentine."

"I'll be there in a minute. Just give me a second, okay?" Alec responded. "Just... please get my bow ready."

"Go it." Jace said, before turning to leave. Alec shut the door again and turned back to Magnus.

"I have to go." Alec said, sounding a bit disappointed. "There's a mundane attack in the city and I need to go stop whoever disrupting the peace."

Magnus put on a fake smile. Alec knew that smile and he sat next to Magnus. "Magnus... I'll be back. I promise."

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec's head. "Before you go... I want to give you something before you go."

Magnus went over to one of his bedside tables and grabbed one on his necklaces. It was silver with a leaf on it. It was on that Magnus would constantly wear with any outfit. He held it out to Alec. "It's one of my favorite necklaces." said Magnus. "I got it as a gift for Camille before that... bitch before my heart. I enchanted it so that no matter what, the person wearing it and I could find each other. As long as I wore the matching one."

Magnus held up a matching gold necklace with the same leaf.

"It's kind of like a... connection between two people. Two souls." Magnus pulled the necklace over Alec's neck and tapped the leaf. "So might not be able to give me any runes, but I can give you this."

Alec touched the leaf of the chain and rubbed it in between his fingers. "Thank you." he replied. "I'll cherish this forever."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec. "Go do you job shadowhunter." he said.

Alec smiled and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you more." Magnus responded as Alec stood up and left the room. Outside was Jace with his bow, arrows and quiver. He handed them to his parabatai. Alec placed the weapons on his body and turned to Magnus' bedroom do. He pulled out his stele and drew a protection rune on the door knob before hiding it.

Alec started walking with Jace as he put his stele in his pocket. "How is he?" Jace asked as they started to walk down the steps.

"He's healing, thank the angel." Alec said, twirling one of his red tipped arrows in his hand.

"And, am I crazy or did I see Magnus wearing a magic dampening bracelet?"

They both stopped walking when they said that. Alec turned to face his parabatai and crossed his arms. "I had no other choice." Alec said to Jace. "Valentine has been trying to track him and the only way he can do that is by sensing his magic. I had to put the cuff on him or else... or else Valentine would have gotten to him and I... I can't have that."

"It's okay Alec. I understand. I would have done the same thing for Clary if she was in this situation." Jace said, patting his shoulder. "How is he handling everything without magic?"

"He's doing just fine so far." Alec responded. "I'm doing what it takes to keep him comfortable and making it as painless as possible."

"I'm glad. I've never seen you felt you so happy."

"Yeah well Magnus... Magnus has that effect of some people."

Jace smiled at his parabatai. Alec smiled back. "Come on." Alec said. "Let's go save some mundanes."

* * *

The intel was correct. The Circle had indeed been attacking a mundane night club. By the time Alec, Jace and Izzy arrived at the scene, tons of mundanes were running for their lives. Circle members sure enough were there, with their seraph blades and some even had guns. Anything to get the attention of the shadowhunters, even if it meant breaking some of the accords. "Split up." Jace ordered, pulling out his blade. "I'll go inside, Izzy you check the back of the club, Alec you check out here in the front. And everyone, stay safe!"

They all ran in opposite directions, weapons in hand. Alec shoot arrows in all directions, hitting Circle members in their legs and shoulders. Where it injured them the most. As payback for hurting his boyfriend. For hurting Magnus. Alec shot who he had too, hauling their unconscious or screaming bodies in a pile for imprisonment.

But Valentine knew that Alec would do this. He knew him. He had told his men that Alec would do this. And which is why double the amount of men and women were sent to the nightclub. Alec was distracted by trying to shoot and very fast Circle soldier, when he was ambushed from behind. He was tackled by four Circle soldier and he fell to the ground, dropping his bow. Jace had finished attacking Circle members inside. When he looked outside, he saw that Alec was on the ground. Tackled by Circle members.

"ALEC!" he screamed out, running as fast as he could to get to his parabatai.

Alec was struggling to break free from the grip of the soldiers, but all of them combined with their shadowhunter grip, Alec was stuck. Jace ran up to them, holding his seraph blade high to attack them. One of the Circle members grabbed Alec's bow from the ground and shot and arrow at Jace, hitting him right in the thight. Jace screamed, falling down and clutching his now bleeding thigh.

"Jace, no!" Alec yelled, struggling harder to get out of the situation he was in. A few more Circle members appeared from the back of the night club. They pulled Jace up to his knees and held him down from his shoulders. Alec was looking for Izzy, hoping that they didn't get to her. He looked over to a small alley near the club and saw Izzy. Hiding in the shadows.

Her whip was in hand and she was about to attack, but Alec held out his hand ever so lightly, so that the soldiers that were holding him didn't see him. He mouth "Go." to her. Izzy nodded and ran off as quietly as one could do in five inch heels. Alec went back to struggling, looking over at the soldier who were holding Jace.

"Ah." said an evil voice. "I see that you all finally understand how to get a job done."

Alec turned his head a bit and saw none other than Valentine. Valentine walked over to the two of them and smiled. Alec stared at him in disbelief and anger. He knew that jacket he was wearing. Magnus wore it on multiple occasions and especially on date night. Alec screamed out in protest. "Do you like it?" Valentine said to Alec, smoothing out the jacket to make him even more upset. "I borrowed it from my future king."

"Magnus would never join you!" Jace yelled at Valentine, still wincing in pain.

"You say that now." Valentine said to Jace. "But just wait a few moments... he'll come to me. And choose me."

Alec screamed at Valentine, before having a needle violently shoved in his neck. His vision went blurry and his hearing became spotty. "You can send the Wayland boy back to the Institute." he heard Valentine's voice say. "We have what we need."

Alec could hear Jace's voice screaming out for something and his hands going numb. His vision then became completely black and he could no longer see, hear or think about anything. But he could think. And he one thought. _Magnus_.


	7. Glamour

_**Let's get this party started. This Malec party! Har Har. I'm funny. Okay. I'll stop.**_

 _ **Please enjoy this addition of Obsessed.**_

* * *

When Alec started to become aware of his surroundings, the first thing he felt was rage. Blinding, fiery, hot, rage. He could of felt anything and everything other than anger. But he was upset. Sorry. Upset was an understatement. Alec Lightwood was furious!

Alec sat up, despite the pain in his arms and legs. He started to look around to find out where he was. It was dark, like most of the times he was kidnapped on missions. But on those kind of missions, Jace would come to rescue him or his mother and father would come. But this time, Alec didn't want to be rescued. He wanted to stay in Valentine's clutches until he could kill him. Kill him for everything he's done to Magnus. Everything. Alec shifted over to try and find a light source. A window maybe, or a door. But nothing he could see. It was dark as hell inside.

To Alec's complete and utter surprise, he wasn't restrained with runed chains or in a cage. It was just him and a dark room. Alec stood up and started to pat around himself. Trying to feel for his stele or any of the daggers he kept the pocket of his jacket. Nothing. His weapons were gone. Valentine wasn't an idiot. He knew what he was doing when taking a Lightwood hostage. Alec groaned in anger and looked around to get out an image without his night vision rune. He squinted hard enough to the point where he could see two windows. Located high up in the walls and that were boarded up with wood. The wood didn't block the windows all the way, because there was a few streams of moonlight coming inside. But the streams were thin. Tiny. Would barely notice them if you didn't squint as hard as Alec was doing right now. There was also a door. It was barred like a prison cell and it seemed to be runed. Alec walked over to the bars and started to pull on them as hard as he could.

They were runed all right. The door refused to budge. Alec yelled in anger and walked backwards all the way back to the spot he had woken up on. There was nowhere to go. Alec brushed one hand through his hair in anger. It was only a few moments before someone walked up to the cell door keeping him inside. "Well, well, well. The Lightwood awakens."

It was Valentine. Alec screamed and ran up to the door, punching it seeing the evil Circle leader. The rune on the door caused Alec to be thrown all the way back onto the wall of his prison cell. Valentine chuckled once he stood back up.

"Careful now." he said. "Maggie would hate to get you back with some spinal injures."

Alec ran back to the cell door and looked at Valentine with an angry stare. "Don't you dare call him that! Don't you even say his name!"

Valentine chuckled and turned to the side. He pulled a lever and a light turned on inside Alec's room. Now he could see Valentine clearly without having to squint his eyes. He opened them back up and allowed his vision to get adjusted for a moment. Alec finally realized that Jace was being held captive with him when he went unconscious. But he wasn't in the cell he was in. And he could barely feel him through their parabatai bond. "Where's Jace?!" Alec yelled, gripping the bars hard until his knuckles turned white. "What have you done with him?!"

"Relax Lightwood. Your precious little parabatai is just fine." Valentine said, crossing his arms. "I sent him back with some of my men to the New York Institute."

"I swear to the angel, if you hurt him or anyone else there-"

Valentine rolled his eyes at Alec and cut him off. "Don't worry. I instructed my men not to hurt him or anyone else. I've had enough causalities for a few weeks. No. They were told to take Jace back there and let Magnus know that you're here. With me."

Alec finally realized Valentine's plan. He was going to take Magnus. He was luring his boyfriend here. With him as the bait to bring him in. Alec knew how much Magnus loved him. He loved him more than Chanel colognes and his immortality. Magnus loved Alec even more than he loved himself. Alec knew that. Alec knew that Magnus would do anything... anything necessary, to keep him safe and away from all types of danger. Alec wasn't going to have that. He didn't want anything to happen to Magnus. Especially after the body switch and with the high amount of pain he had already endured with that dreadful fucking agony rune. No. Magnus didn't deserve this. He didn't need this. He couldn't... he wouldn't let Magnus get hurt. His Magnus. Alec wasn't going to let Valentine get to him. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever!

"Take me instead!" Alec begged, gripping the bars tighter to the point that his knuckles turned pure white. The words were out of his mouth before he could even think. He was desperate. Too desperate. He didn't take the words back though. Alec kept begging. "Leave Magnus out of this and... and take me instead! Please!"

Valentine chuckled at this "Ah, you Lightwoods. So quick to think of others before yourself. It's the one thing I admire about your family. You would sacrifice your own lives before letting someone take others."

"Just do whatever you want to me." Alec begged. "Torture me. Degrade me. Brainwash me. Kill me. Anything! Just.. just leave Magnus alone, please! Just leave him alone! Just leave him alone and I'll do anything you want!"

"I would gladly take you up on that offer if we were in any other situation." said Valentine. "But... this time, you can't persuade me from getting what I want. I want Magnus Bane. And I'm going to get him. One way or another." Valentine reached through the bars and grabbed Alec's cheeks, tightly. "You're the one way."

Alec pulled back and punched the bars again. Only to be thrown back into the wall. Valentine laughed at his attempt to break free and save his warlock boyfriend. Valentine waved his hand as a farewell to Alec and proceeded to walk off.

"No! Come back! Get back here!" Alec screamed at Valentine. "Leave him alone, please! Please, leave him alone! Valentine!"

Alec didn't even fell the tears falling down his face. Magnus was in danger. And he he was in a cell. Begging and screaming to break free and save to man he had fallen in love with. "VALENTINE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before falling down on his knees.

* * *

Magnus had fallen asleep shortly after Alec had left. One of the random shadowhunters had come by and dropped off Chairman Meow. Lucky she was nice enough to let the powerless warlock have the company of the grey, fuzzy animal. Chairman Meow grazed around the room and slept along side Magnus as just a little bit of protection. He was small, but he could scratch the hell out of someone and Magnus had all the scars to prove it. Magnus slept soundly and peacefully and though up happy dreams of him and Alec. The two of them making out on a private beach was the one he was currently in. And he was loving every minute of it.

If only it were possible for the two of them to run away again. Their few days in Tokyo were grand and romantic, but if only there was somewhere else the could go. Anywhere. Away from the Institute. Away from Magnus' clients and just somewhere where the two of them could be themselves. Magnus shifted to the opposite side of the bed, still asleep and dreaming of his Alexander. The cuff was a little uncomfortable to sleep in, but Magnus found a way. He always did. If the cuff made Alec feel better about Magnus' safety and the two of them, then he would gladly wear thirteen of them just to see Alec smile and blush in the cute way he always did.

Magnus kept dreaming of his Alec. Unbeknownst to what the hell was happening outside his room. Outside in the war zone that was the main room of the Institute.

* * *

Izzy had ran as fast as she could with her speed rune all the way to the Institute. She ran inside the doors, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Valentine has Alec and Jace!" she yelled as she ran into the arms of Luke, who was there to help Clary locate Valentine.

"Woah, woah, woah." Luke said to Izzy, helping to stand up right. "Slow down Izzy."

"What happened?" Clary asked, approaching the two as soon as she heard her best girl friend start to cry for help.

"Valentine... he set a trap at the night club." Izzy started. "All these Circle members came out of nowhere and grabbed Alec and shot Jace in the knee with an arrow."

"Oh my god!" Clary exclaimed. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know. Alec signaled me to run before they could get to me too."

"We need to track Jace and Alec before Valentine does something he might regret." Luke said, watching over to one of the monitors. Before the could even start, the door of the Institute opened again. Jace crawled inside, groaning loudly in pain from his still bleeding knee.

"JACE!" Clary screamed, noticing him and running over to him. Izzy followed close behind and knelt down to coax him until help arrived.

"What happened?!" Luke asked.

"They took Alec." Jace replied, practically breathless. Luke helped to lift him off the ground and onto a gurney that some of the shadowhunters had brought in. Jace was placed on his back and winced in pain. He grabbed Izzy's hand tightly to prevent being taken to treatment. The shadowhunters decided to treat him here and there. There was no point in trying to forcefully bring Jace into treatment. We would complain the entire time and the had no patience for that today. They pulled out the arrow fom Jace's knee and he bit his lip hard to prevent screaming. Small rivulets to blood dripped from the skin of his lip and onto his chin.

"Jace!" Clary called to him, holding his shoulder and rubbing it as if he could soothe him in any way she could. "Jace are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." he replied, pulling out his stele and activating his healing rune. The blood slowly stopped to drip and skin started to close back together. Izzy sighed in relief that one her brothers was okay. Jace sat up and grabbed the hands of the two girls.

"Valentine's holding Alec." Jace told them. "The Circle members that dropped me here said that... that Valentine wants an exchange. He wants Magnus for Alec."

"Is he crazy?" Luke said, helping the male shadowhunter to his feet. "He can't give up Magnus like that. Who knows what he'll do to Magnus."

"But then again, who knows what he'll do to Alec if we don't comply." Jace retorted.

"Can you feel him through your parabatai bond?" Clary asked, swallowing hard.

"I can feel him. But it's weak."

"So he's alive?" Luke asked.

"For now." Jace said. "Izzy, where's Magnus?"

Izzy held her hand up. She knew what Jace was thinking. "No." she said immediately. "We are not giving Magnus up like that! You know how crazy Valentine is and what he's planning to do to him."

"Valentine has Alec Izzy! I'm not just-" Jace tried to start, but Izzy cut him off.

"No Jace!" she yelled. "And even if you did give Magnus to Valentine. How do you think Alec will feel? What do you think he'll say to you after the fact you have his boyfriend up to him? You do that, you'll weaken your bond. Permanently."

Jace was about to say something else... but of course. She was right. She's always right. Alec would hate him forever. Hell, if he gave up the man that his parabatai loved to a guy like Valentine, Alec would carve off his parabatai rune with a rusty knife. Jace loved Alec like a brother. He couldn't do that to him.

"What do you suggest we do Izzy?" Jace asked, genuinely looking for an answer.

"Maybe one of us can glamour as Magnus. He wouldn't know." Clary said. "We get Alec out of there and then run off. Then he can hide Alec and Magnus somewhere where Valentine couldn't get him."

"I like the sound of that plan" Luke said in agreement. "But... let's just say that Izzy did the glamour. How do we get her out?"

Clary hadn't thought of it that far. Her plan seemed so foolproof for about ten seconds. Jace crossed his arms for a moment, thinking. "What about Simon?" Izzy asked. "Maybe he can ask the vampires to take us out of there."

"They are pretty fast." Jace agreed.

"I'll call Simon." Clary said, taking a few steps back to dial her best friend and... technically ex-boyfriend.

"I'll do the glamour." Jace said once Clary started talking on the phone. "I want to punch the sack of shit myself."

"Alright then." Luke said.

"Let's hurry. Alec might not have a lot of time." Izzy said.


	8. Love

_**New Chapter! Hope you enjoy, because my fingers hurt from typing and my brain hurts from brainstorming**_

* * *

Alec was banging his fists on the walls of his huge, dark cell. The sound of his angry screams could be heard throughout the entire warehouse where Valentine was keeping him. Valentine was sitting in a chair in the main room of the warehouse. He was drinking a glass of champagne, listening to Alec's pleads and screams for Magnus. Valentine was smiling wide at all of Alec's screams.

"VALENTINE!" he screamed. "VALENTINE!"

Valentine was laughing at him. One of his Circle members emerged from the door and walked up to his leader who was getting tipsy. "Shall we do something with the prisoner?" he asked.

"Chain him down and gag him." Valentine said to him, just staring at his champagne glass. "The warlock should be here soon. We won't have the worry about him being a nuisance any longer."

The Circle member nodded and gave a small bow. He then walked off to the cells, some more Circle members joining him. The opened the door to Alec's cell and grabbed him. Alec was fighting as hard as he could, his shadowhunter strength no match for them. But there were more Circle members coming. One of them hit Alec hard in the leg and he fell on his knees. The Circle members than used runed chains on his wrists and hung them up from the ceiling. Alec arms were suspended above him and the only way to stay comfortable was to stay on his knees.

Alec was still screaming at them as some of them left. "You shadowhunters." one of the Circle members said to him. "So, so willing to do anything to save the ones you love."

"Please... please, you don't have to do this." Alec begged, turning his wrists in the chains. "We can help you. Just let me go. Please. Someone I love is endanger."

The Circle member rolled his eyes dramatically and walked behind Alec, gagging him with a strip of leather. Alec wanted to throw up because of how tied it was tied and how disgusting it tasted. It went in between Alec's teeth, silencing him just a bit. Alec was still screaming when the Circle member left. Alec screaming into his tight and uncomfortable leather gag.

The member laughed at Alec and slapped him, wanting to get his revenge for a long time. "Get comfortable shadowhunter." he laughed while leaving. "You're gonna be here for awhile."

The cell door banged, making Alec flinch. He he rarely ever flinches. A thick, single tear fell from his eyes and dripped to his cheek and chin. Here he was. Alec Gideon Lightwood. The head of the New York Institute. One of the bravest shadowhunters alive. Chained and gagged by Circle members. Like an animal about to slaughtered. And not only that but Magnus Bane, his one true love. His boyfriend. Was in so much danger. Danger from one of the biggest threats in the shadow world.

The tear fell his face and onto the ground. He moved his head down and looked at the ground. The tear had left a small drop shaped stained on the ground. The necklace he had been wearing was now hanging down like him. It was the leaf necklace that Magnus had given him before he was taken by Valentine. His boyfriend's words were being repeated in his head.

 _"It's one of my favorite necklaces."_ Magnus had said while rubbing the chain in his fingers. _"I got it as a gift for Camille before that... bitch before my heart. I enchanted it so that no matter what, the person wearing it and I could find each other. As long as I wore the matching one."_

Alec cried a bit more now, trying to not sob into the gag and let his captors now his emotions and how he felt. _"It's kind of like a... connection between two people. Two souls._ So _might not be able to give me any runes, but I can give you this."_

Magnus had given him this necklace. This necklace was his connection to his boyfriend. Before he came to rescue him. He knew that Magnus would come. No matter what happened or how dangerous... Magnus would go through hell and back to rescue him

Many more minutes passed. And then the minutes turned into an hour, and Alec silently knelt on the ground. He was trying to not choke on his gag and chafe his wrists more than they already was. After what seemed to be another hour, the door to his cell opened. "Alec!" the voice cried.

Alec was hit with the worst pain and panic in his life. He looked up and saw Magnus. His Magnus. Running up to him. Alec started to yell at him through the leather strap that was his gag. Magnus needed to leave. He needed to get out. He couldn't be here right now. Magnus knelt down right in front of Alec and hugged him, despite how Alec was trying to get away from him.

"Are you hurt? Have you hurt him?" Magnus yelled at Valentine, ignoring Alec's pleas just a bit.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Magnus." Valentine said to him.

Alec screamed at Valentine into the gag. Valentine pulled out a stele and tossed it to Magnus, who caught it. Magnus used the unlock rune on his chains Alec's wrists were free and he tore the leather gag from his mouth and lips. He grabbed Magnus' wrist, not even realizing that the magic dampening cuff he put on his boyfriend was missing. He also complete disregarded the fact that "Magnus" knew a rune and how to work a stele. It wasn't Magnus, it was Jace.

After a few seconds of looking at him, Alec realized that it wasn't his Magnus. It was glamour. Alec didn't want to give it away, knowing that Magnus was safe. Jace whispered to Alec. "Play along."

"Magnus... no!" Alec begged. "You.. you need to go! You need to leave!"

Jace looked back at Valentine, still under the glamour of being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. "Let him go. I'm here now, now let Alec go."

"Magnus, no!" Alec yelled.

Valentine nodded and snapped his fingers. Some of the Circle members came in and grabbed Alec. Alec pushed and screamed. "Get off of me! Let me go! MAGNUS!" he screamed as he was lead out of his cell. Alec kept turning around, trying to get back to his boyfriend. A sack was pulled over his head, so that he couldn't find his way back to his glamoured parabatai. Alec was then thrown out of the warehouse. He pulled the sack off his head and looked around. It was just him.

Alec started to run away from the warehouse, making his way to his sister, Luke and Clary. "Magnus?" he said immediately.

"He's back at the Institute." Luke told him. "He's safe."

"Does he know what's going on?" Alec asked.

"No." Clary responded, twirling her seraph blade in the air. "He's still asleep."

Simon emerged from behind them. "What is the daylighter doing here?" Alec asked.

"I'm going to get Jace out of the warehouse while you go to Magnus." Simon said to him. "Don't worry we'll get Jace. You go to your boyfriend."

Alec sighed happily. He was going to see Magnus. The real Magnus. "Thank you Simon."

"No problem." he responded, before running as fast as he could to the warehouse, Luke, Clary and Izzy following right behind him. Alec nodded, trusting that his friends would be fine. He held his stele, which Jace had slid into his pocket, and activated his speed rune. He ran as fast as he could to the New York Institute. It wasn't just the rune making him fast, it was his need to see that Magnus was alright. As soon was he walked inside, he was stopped by Raj. On any other day this would have been alright. But of damn course, when he needed to see Magnus, Raj had to stand right in front of him.

"Nice to see you back Alec." he said, putting his hand out to stop him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alec replied quickly. "I need to get through."

Raj smiled and moved to the side, allowing Alec to run to the medical wing where his boyfriend was. Raj rolled his eyes as soon as Alec was gone. Raj hated Alec, solely based on the fact that he was dating and in love with a downworlder.

* * *

Alec walked up to the room was Magnus was as soon as he got out of the elevator. His heart beating fast and himself still hyped up on adrenaline from running. There was a shadowhunter outside the room. It kind of made Alec made, but worried and scared at the same time. "What happened? Is Magnus okay?" he asked.

"Yes, the warlock is fine." she replied. "Your sister requested for me to keep guard of his room in case an attack or he awoke."

"He's still asleep?" Alec asked, worried that his choice to use a magic dampening cuff made him drowsy.

"Yes."

"Thank you. You can leave now. I'll take it from here." Alec said, dismissing her with a wave. She left to go help her fellow shadowhunters. Alec walked inside Magnus' room and was welcomed warmly by Chairman Meow. He meowed at him and rubbed his soft cheek on Alec's ankle. "Hey there kitty." Alec welcomed him, leaning down and picking him up. "Have you been protecting Magnus for me while I've been gone?"

The cat purred and rubbed his declawed paw on Alec's arm. Alec looked over at the bed to see that Magnus was still asleep. As soon as he saw his boyfriend in the bed, he put down his cat and walked up to him. Magnus seemed so peaceful and happy. Alec decided that he wasn't letting his boyfriends seem in the medical room any longer.

Alec pulled Magnus' not so soft covers off of him and pulled him into his arms. He carried Magnus bridal style and he looked at Chairman Meow. "Follow me kitty." he said.

Chairman followed Alec has he carried Magnus from the hospital room up to his own bedroom. He and Magnus had been in there before. The even had sex in there really late at night one time while Jace, Clary and Izzy were in Alicante.

Alec pushed the door opened and laid Magnus gently on his bed. The covers were a lot thicker and softer, so Magnu should be a lot more comfortable in there. Alec pulled his boyfriends feet under the cover and rubbed his head to make him comfortable. Magnus started to stir once he felt his boyfriends warm hand on his face and he opened his eyes. Alec was shocked that he woken up Magnus, but Magnus wasn't upset or shocked. He smiled and sat up, touching Alec's hand. "Hey." he said smiling.

Alec smiled back and kissed him, missing his lips from his few hours of captivity. Magnus kissed him back of course and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks as they started to make out. Magnus pulled away and looked at Alec. "Someone's happy to see that I'm awake." Magnus said, holding Alec's wrists. After a few moments of holding him, he realized that his skin was harder than usual. Magnus looked down and saw the chafing that had occurred around his boyfriend's wrist

"Magnus I-" Alec tried to explain, but Magnus kept rubbing the skin.

"What happened?" Magnus asked, worried.

Alec sighed, not wanting to worry his boyfriend more than he already was. "V-Valentine captured me."

"Are you hurt?!" Magnus exclaimed, cupping his cheeks and turning his head to see any injures. There was a red mark that was starting to bruise on the back of Alec's head and neck from the leather strap that was tightly tied as his gag. "All of this happened while I was asleep?!..."

"Magnus-" Alec tried to talk to him, but Magnus got up from the bed and started to beat himself up. "Magnus, this isn't your fault."

"He captured you because he wanted me didn't he?" Magnus asked. "He was going to hurt you... because of me. He was going to-to... to kill you, because he wanted me. Did he Alec? Didn't he?!"

"Magnus, this isn't your fault." Alec said, standing up and grabbing him. He pulled him close and rubbed his neck. "I would do anything to protect you Magnus. I would get captured, bound and gagged and tortured a million times if it meant that you'd be safe."

"But I wouldn't." Magnus said, pulling away to face his boyfriend. "Valentine is doing this because you're important to me. He-He might do it again. Wither to you... or Catarina, or Madzie, or-or Ragnor or-"

"Magnus, I won't let him."

"No. _I_ won't let him Alexander. Which is why I need you... I need you to let me go."

Alec's heart started to shatter. He wasn't going to let Magnus go to Valentine. He wasn't going to let him be a pawn to the former shadowhunter. He couldn't lose him. Magnus held up the wrist that his cuff was one, not saying anything. Alec knew what he meant. Magnus needed the cuff to be removed. "No.." Alec began stuttering. "No, no, no. You can't go to him Magnus. I won't let him take you. Please-"

"This is the only way to keep you safe Alexander. To keep you all safe." Magnus said, holding Alec's cheek. "This is what I have to do as a leader and as a boyfriend. Not only to protect my people but to protect you. I love you so much. And because of that, I have to do this."

"Magnus please..." Alec was crying. He fell on his knees and held Magnus' hand so tightly, not wanting to let go. "Don't go. Valentine... you don't know what he'll do! Please, Magnus! Stay with me, please! Magnus I... I love you. I love you so much Magnus! I love you more than I love myself. Than I love my sister. Than I love Jace and my parents and Max. I love you so much Magnus! I love you too much!"

"I love you too. I love you so, so, so much more than you love me." Magnus said, leaning down to kiss him. Alec held on to that heated kiss for as long as he could. Not wanting to let go. Magnus pulled away, tears stinging in his eyes. "I'm sorry Alexander."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pressed his finger against the bracelet. It fell off immediately. "Magnus, please..." Alec cried as soon as the bracelet fell to the ground. The magic returned to Magnus' hands and his paleness disappeared almost instantly. Magnus opened a portal quickly and looked down at Alec, who was holding onto his wrist like a child holding onto his mother.

"I love you Alexander." Magnus said, before violently pushing him off of him. Magnus ran into the portal, it closing as soon as he was gone. Alec laid on the floor, un-moving and crying. His boyfriend was gone. Valentine would have him soon and Alec would never see him again.


	9. Lied

_**Okay, so in the middle of this chapter, we're gonna time jump from a few episodes to the point where Valentine is about to make a wish. Just keep that in mind so you don't get confused, okay? Okay.**_

* * *

"I love you Alexander." Magnus said, before violently pushing Alec off of him. Magnus ran into the portal, it closing as soon as he was gone. Alec was now gone and Magnus in a deep dark woods. A cabin was off in the distance. That's where Valentine was. Magnus thought of Valentine. Thought of seeing him. Looking at him in his cold, dark eyes. Magnus was going to be a prisoner. But... but he'd do anything to keep Alec safe. His Alec. Magnus wiped his nose and his tears. He then started to walk towards the cabin keeping his head up high to keep Valentine from making him feel even more upset and sad than he already was.

Magnus approached the cabin, knowing that the feeling of his magic rushing through his fingers was only temporary and it wouldn't last until Valentine got to him. Magnus walked towards the door, and was met with Circle members. They held out their seraph blades to the warlock. Magnus didn't even put up a fight. He held his hands out in defeat. "I heard that Valentine wanted me." Magnus said. "Take me to him would you?"

The Circle soldiers looked at each other, a bit confused. But they, they decided to do what he said. They grabbed him by the hands and pulled him as hard as they could through the door and towards wherever Valentine was. The pushed him down the stairs to the basement, where Valentine was reading a journal of some kind. "Valentine?" one of them called.

Valentine didn't bother to look up from the book. He was too busy brooding. He was enraged at the fact that his leverage against the warlock he longed for had escaped. Valentine didn't turn around as he hard cover of the book. "I thought I told you to not disturb me unless you found a way to capture the warlock without hurting him." Valentine growled.

"We have." another said.

Valentine dropped the journal in his hands and turned around. Magnus was trying to keep his breathing under control, looking at the Circle leader. Valentine was shocked to see him. Here. Now. Valentine's lips turned into an evil smile seeing the warlock he's been trying to get. "Leave us." Valentine said.

The evil shadowhunters let Magnus' arms and hands go and left the High Warlock with Valentine. Valentine moved close to Magnus and grabbed his cheeks. It was mostly relaxing and calm when Alec did it to him. But it was strange when Valentine did it to him. Magnus bit his lip to stop him from crying or screaming out in anger and sadness.

"What made you come?" Valentine asked. "I know that this isn't a plan from the shadowhunters or the Clave... or what made you come?"

Magnus sighed, choosing to not shake Valentine off of his face. "You did."

Valentine's yellow teeth shine through his lips. Magnus wanted to puke just being this close to the man. "I'm glad that you're here. With me. I was getting a bit frustrated trying to find you..."

"If I stay with you..." Magnus started. He needed to make his point clear. He needed to get it across. "If I stay with you as your hostage, prisoner, sex slave, whatever the hell you want to call me... you leave the shadowhunters alone. You leave Clary alone. You leave Jace alone. You leave Izzy, Simon, Luke, Catarina, Raphael... Alexander... you leave them all the hell alone. Got it?"

Valentine moved closer to Magnus and kissed him on the forehead. It was gross and made Magnus want to kill Valentine right here and right now, but he couldn't. He was doing this for his Alexander. "I promise you dear warlock that you're friends will remain unharmed." Valentine said.

Magnus sighed and nodded. This was his life now. He'd have to stay here to keep the love of his life safe. Valentine grabbed Magnus' wrists and pulled him close, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was vile. _How on earth did Jocelyn enjoy kissing this man?,_ Magnus thought. Valentine pulled back. "You're going to have to kiss me back." he said, rather demanding. "Think of your precious downworld friends. Kiss me."

Magnus let a tear slip past his defenses and when Valentine kiss him again, he kissed back. He didn't enjoy it at all. God. Magnus thought it was horrible. It was technically considered rape. Valentine let go of Magnus' wrists, still kissing him, and he pushed him towards another room in the basement. Magnus had no idea where he was going, but he slowly walked with Valentine. To only the angel know where. When Valentine finally decided to release his lips, he turned Magnus around to face something. "You know... it took a lot of thinking, a lot of resources to get this for you." he whispered in Magnus' ear, grabbing his shoulders.

Magnus' eyes widened at what he saw. It was a diamond blue and silver harness. One's usually used to keep warlock magic in check and away from said warlock. But Magnus' had never seen a silver and diamond blue one before. "It's custom made." Valentine continued. "Had my men raid the Iron Sisters and steal some adamas to craft it. This here... this is going to protect you."

"By blocking my magic?" Magnus asked, shocked and scared.

"That's not all it does. In fact... this is what's going to keep you alive when I rid the world of demon blooded creatures."

Magnus thought about Raphael and Catarina and Simon. They were demon blooded. They were downworlders. They were going to die. Too busy wrapped in his thoughts, Valentine had grabbed Magnus and snapped the harness on his chest and back, locking it tight. Magnus screamed. It was the worst physical pain he had ever experienced in his very long life. He fell to the ground, clutching the harness as if he couldn't breathe. "You promised!" Magnus yelled when his arms were grabbed by Circle members. "You told me that you'd leave them alone!"

Valentine smiled and grabbed Magnus' chin before kissing him on the lips again. "I lied." he said when he let go. "Take him to my bedroom."

Magnus screamed hell fire at Valentine as he was dragged away and up the stairs. He was weak from the harness. Too weak to fight back. He was no match for the Circle soldiers that were dragging him away. _Alexander,_ he thought sadly. _Alexander._

* * *

 _Months later..._

It has been months. Months since Valentine had captured Alec. Months since Magnus sacrificed himself. Months since Alec had seen his boyfriend. In those months, a lot had happened. Valentine's real son, Sebastian, had joined the chess board and now there were dozens of demons just walking about New York like they owned the place. Jace had killed Sebastian, but they all knew that the fight was far from over. But Alec didn't want to fight. He didn't want to do or see anything or anyone. Alec was losing himself. He would often lay in the bed he used to share with Magnus and hugged his pillow. He missed him. He was mourning him like he was dead. Alec had stopped crying a long time ago over Magnus, but he still very much wanted to see him again. To hold him. To kiss him. To keep him safe.

"Alec... Alec!" a voice forced him back to reality. Alec looked up from his desk and up at his little sister. The two had just returned from closing a rift with Catarina so they were both exhausted. Alec... Alec was always exhausted ever since Magnus sacrificed himself for him. "Alec!" Izzy called again. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"No... I'm sorry." Alec replied truthfully, looking up and forcing a half smile. "What is it?"

"Are you thinking about Magnus again?" she asked, offering him a smile.

Alec's fake smile faded and he nodded. "It's been months Izzy." he said. "Months since Magnus left. And I... I need to find him. I need to know that he's okay."

"We'll find him Alec. Once he capture Valentine again-"

Alec cut her off, standing up from her seat. "If he do Izzy! What if he dies or kill himself or worse, Jace kills him! We'll never find Magnus again!"

Izzy walked over and hugged her brother. He hug made him break down and he started to sob in his little sister's hair. She didn't care. She just wanted Alec to be comforted. To be comforted. "I'm so sorry Alec. I'm so sorry."

Alec was about to respond when he suddenly couldn't hear a thing. His hearing stopped. His hip started to throb and Alec was hit with unbearable pain. Izzy was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear any of it. Alec screamed, but he couldn't hear himself. He fell down to the ground, using his desk to support him. Suddenly, a rush or worry cam over Alec when he realized what was going on. His parabatai rune. Jace.

Alec screamed his brother's name, but he couldn't hear it. The pain was still coursing through his hip and throughout his body. When Alec finally pulled up his shirt... his suspensions were true. He knew what was going on. Because his parabatai rune... was gone. Jace... was gone. Dead. The pain stopped and Alec started to cry. Izzy was kneeling down beside him and Catarina must of heard the commotion and come to check on what the hell was happening. Izzy was holding him while Catarina wa doing some kind of healing spell on his still exposed hip. It didn't matter Jace was dead. Izzy pulled Alec into her chest as he sobbed. "Jace... Jace is... he's... he's-"

"It's okay big brother, it's okay." Izzy coaxed, rubbing his hair.

"I lost them... I lost them both." Alec cried. "I lost Magnus... and now I lost... lost... Jace!"

Izzy held him tighter and looked up at Catarina. She was sad for the shadowhunters loss. "I am so sorry Alec." she said.

Alec sat up and wiped his tears and snot. "We can't cry now." he said, standing up. "He need to get to Idris. Find Clary and... and Jace."

"I'll open a portal." Catarina said, nodding.

"You don't have to. You've already used a lot of magic." Izzy retorted.

"Well... it's the fate of the downworld after all. My magic is only one in a million anyway." she joked, winking at Izzy. Catarina turned around and opened a portal. "Go on ahead. I'll see you all real soon."

"Thank you Catarina." Alec said, before grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her into the portal with him. They went through and there they stood, in the middle of the woods of Idris. Lake Lyn only a few feet away. "Come on." Alec said to Izzy. "We need to find them."

Izzy nodded and pulled out her whip, ready to fight any Circle members to betraying shadowhunters. The two ran through the woods, trying their best to get to Lake Lyn to find Clary and their deceased brother. Alec was running as fast as he could. He needed to at least see Jace's body. See him and at least whisper some things that he never told him. He did the same to Magnus. Jace deserved it too. But when they turned around a tree that was close to the lake, Jace was standing. He was standing. He was... alive. "Jace?" Alec called out before Izzy could say something stupid.

Jace turned around. He was bloody and he was holding Clary. As if he never wanted to let go. As if something happened. "Alec!" Jace exclaimed, running over to his parabatai and hugging him tightly. Alec hugged him back, crying tears of joy that his brother, his parabatai was alive.

"What... what happened?" Alec asked, completely shocked that his parabatai was standing right in front of him. "I-I... I felt you die Jace."

"I... I don't know." Jace said, turning to Clary for a moment than looking back at his too siblings. "I think that... that is was a miracle."

Alec sighed and nodded, not caring anymore. He was just glad that his brother was alive again/ He pulled him into another hug, this time Izzy joining in. Tears of joy wept from both of their eyes and down to their cheeks. But, his happiness couldn't last. When Alec finally opened his wet eyes, he saw the body of Valentine. Alec let go of his siblings, staring at the body in disbelief. "No..." he said, walking over to the body. "No... no, no, no, no, no..."

"Alec..." Clary called to him this time. "Alec he was going to hurt Jace. I... I had no other choice."

"There had to be another way!" Alec cried. "He was the only one who knew where Magnus was... he was the only one!"

"Alec..." Jace called to his brother, leaning to hold him but Alec pushed him away.

"No! Both of you, just stop!" Alec yelled.

Izzy moved over to try and hug him. "Alec, we'll find him."

Alec bite his lip in anger and ran his hands through his hair. Alec fell down on his knees, crying. Clary, Izzy and Jace knelt down beside him and hugged him tight. Tears kept falling down the shadowhunters face. _I miss him,_ Alec thought. _I miss him and love him. I love him so so much_


	10. Non-Consensual

_**I thought that Valentine should get his just desserts and I thought that you all would enjoy how I wrote that. So I hope you enjoy that and this new chapter.**_

* * *

It was freezing. The damned bedroom was always freezing. Never warm. Never hot. Always like winter. The cold air everyday, every hour, every minute, every second, pulsed through the vents of the huge bedroom, non stop. It was a tactic that Valentine used to keep magic from flowing inside his captive. So Magnus was trapped. With the runed harness on his chest and back, and the chains on his wrists,he was stcuk there for Lilith knows how long. The cold air and the tight chains made the warlock completely and utterly vulnerable. Magnus wanted to scream. He wanted to scream out, loudly and cry for anyone. For Jace, Clary. Catarina or Isabelle. Hell, Magnus was so desperate that he'd even scream for that talkative vampire. He'd scream for Alec. His Alexander. But he couldn't. Valentine kept Magnus restrained tightly and silent. A thick white cloth was wrapped around his mouth. Magnus was too cold, exhausted and injured to scream.

Valentine had kept him inside this bedroom. Sometimes he was chained onto the bed. Sometimes he was chained while suspended in the air. Like he was right now. Magnus hung his head low, drool absorbing into the cloth. It was the only amount of moisture he was getting since he was placed inside the damned harness.

Magnus let tears fall down from his cheeks and onto the ground. He wanted to be free. He wanted one thing. He wanted his Alexander. He wanted his boyfriend. He wanted to hold him again, just for one more time if he wasn't going to survive this.

The door to the bedroom opened from it's locked state and three Circle poured inside. Magnus was too weak and disgusted with the men to even look up and acknowledge their resistance. "Unchain him." one of them in a dark red blazer said, pointing to Magnus like he was a toy on a shelf.

Magnus looked up, just a bit from confusion of why he was being unchained. The two other Circle men walked over to Magnus was undid the chains connected Magnus' cuffs to the bedroom ceiling. Magnus muffled into the cloth, trying to ask what was going on. "Take the gag off, let the downworlder speak,"

The cloth was pulled roughly out of Magnus' mouth. Magnus coughed a bit and spit out some of saliva. "What are doing?" the high warlock asked softly and painfully. "Where are you taking me?"

"Valentine's dead." the shadowhunters said. "All thanks to your shadowhunter friends. But Valentine had a bit of contingency plan, just in case he did pass in the battle. To take you far away and take care of you until he is reborn."

Magnus spit the man's face. "When you die from the hands of the shadowhunters, I'll tell my father to make sure that you suffer the long, hard and painful torture in Edom."

Magnus was gagged tightly again, making the red blazer wearing Circle member laugh. "Take him to the van, he'll be joining Valentine very, very soon."

Magnus' eyes widened as he shoved out of the room. They were planning to kill him. They were going to send him to Edom, where Valentine would be. Magnus screamed into the gag and squirmed to try and break free. But the Circle members held him tighty and they pulled him out. Magnus was going to be killed. Magnus was going to be killed. He couldn't... he couldn't die. No. He wouldn't die without seeing his boyfriend. He wouldn't go without seeing his Alexander. Magnus pulled as hard as he could, trying to break free, but nothing. Until he felt something.

They had accidentally unchained one of his wrists. One of his wrists were free. There was no rune there to keep him from using his magic. After months of restrains and gags and non-consensual torment from Valentine, the magic was returning slowly to Magnus' hands and arms. There was only so much. He could only do a little before the guards realized that he was free. He had to do something. And he had to do it fast. Magnus kept struggling as a distraction as he thought of a spell he could conjure to contact anyone that could find him. Rescue him. Save him.

Magnus' head was forcefully pushed down as he was brought outside. His necklace fell from inside his tattered shirt and rung from his neck. Magnus' eyes widened ever so slightly. The matching necklaces that he had given Alec. The ones that connected too souls if they were in love enough. Magnus could use that. Magnus quickly rubbed his fingers together and snapped. The magic that was slowly rushing through his fingers went to the necklace's leaf. It glowed in the faintest, so that only Magnus knew it was glowing. It was working. It was connected his soul with Alec's. Magnus smiled as much as he could with the gag. "His wrist is unchained you dipshit!" the blazer wearing Circle soldier yelled loudly, slapping one of the others hard for not paying attention.

The other quickly grabbed the fallen chain and cuffed Magnus' free wrist. The magic stopped flowing. But what he had done was enough. It was more than enough. The magic reached the necklace and it's leaf. Alec would feel it soon, and he would come. He would find him and he able to rescue him. Magnus laughed in his gag as he shoved inside the trunk of some kind of a car. "You laugh now warlock." the asshole blazer wearing soldier said, grabbing Magnus' neck and choking him. "But when we sacrifice you so that Valentine can have you again... you won't be laughing. If anything, you'll be crying for it to stop. You'll be crying for it all the end."

Magnus' neck was freed and air went back into his lungs, well what could go into his lungs thanks to the gag. Magnus coughed hard as the trunk closed and he was enclosed in darkness. Magnus had never been afraid of the dark. But after months of being in the same bed as Valentine... nothing scared him more than the darkness. The necklace's leaf was still illuminating the faintest light purple glow, much to Magnus' relief. Alec would be here. Soon. Hopefully.

He prayed that his boyfriend was still looking for him. He prayed that he hadn't given up. He prayed that Alec still loved him enough to have the necklace's magic work. Magnus felt the car start to move and he sighed loudly. _Alexander,_ Magnus thought. _I pray that you still love me Alexander. Please... I pray that you still love me. Because I love you... so much._

* * *

Alec had been clutching one of Magnus' rings for the past twenty minutes. They had returned to the loft after Valentine's death. Everyone had gone to The Hunter's Moon to celebrate the downworld being saved, but Alec couldn't celebrate. Not now. Not when Magnus was still out there. Somewhere. Jace didn't want to leave his parabatai alone after everything that had went down. He stood right across from Alec has he gripped the ring hard, trying with all his might to track Magnus.

Nothing.

Alec couldn't feel anything.

Alec screamed in frustration and threw the ring across the room with all his shadowhunter strength. It hit one of Magnus' many vases and broke it. Jace watched as Aelc crumbled into himself. "Alec..." he tried.

"Please, Jace." Alec begged, standing up and grabbing one of Magnus' shirts from off the coffee table. Alec had grabbed some of Magnus' favorite things, trying to see what would get a signal on his missing lover. "Please... please help me Jace."

Jace sighed and grabbed his parabatai's cheek. "It's going to be alright, okay? I'll help you. Just breathe."

Alec took a deep breath and sighed loudly. His breathing was back under control. Jace grabbed the shirt and connected his hand with Alec. They both focused as hard as they could, trying to see anything that might lead them to Magnus.

Nothing.

Again.

Alec sighed in disappointment. It didn't work. Not even parabatai tracking could find Magnus. Jace let go of the shirt and of Alec's hand. Alec collapsed on the sofa. "Alec, there's only two options here." Jace said. "That his magic is being blocked or... or-"

"Don't say it." Alec choked.

"Alec... I'm so sorry." Jace said, taking a seat next to his broken parabatai. "We'll find him, okay? And we'll make Valentine pay."

"He's already dead, Jace. And without him... I won't ever find Magnus..."

Alec sighed and nodded. Magnus had to be out there. Somewhere. Anywhere. Alec hoped, no. He _prayed_ that Valentine hadn't harmed his lover. He prayed that he was still alive and just tied up somewhere. Waiting for him to come for him. Or maybe Magnus had escaped and was desperately searching for someone to removed the cuff that someone had left on him.

"Alec..." Jace said, standing up and holding his hands out to his parabatai. Alec looked up at him. Jace only did this when someone had injured and hadn't noticed. But Alec wasn't injured. He hadn't been hurt. Izzy made damn sure about that back at Lake Lyn. Alec raised his eyebrow and Jace pointed to what he was looking at. Alec looke down, slowly, at his chest.

The necklace. The necklace that Magnus had given him was glowing. It was a bright yellow. It was almost as bright as the sun. Alec gasped at it. What the hell was it doing? Alec moved his hand to the leaf and held it in his hands. Alec's eyes suddenly glowed the same yellow as the necklace. "ALEC!" Jace called for his parabatai, but his eyes suddenly glowed identically. The parabatai rune had been activated by Jace and now they both could see what was happening.

They were standing in a dark hallway. Alec was looking around, the necklace's leaf still clutched in his fingers. Jace was confused as hell, looking around as if he was dreaming, or maybe dead. "What's going-" Jace started to ask, but they heard footsteps. Jace pushed his brother out of the line of sight and looked from the crook of the hallway. Three Circle members were approaching. One in a red blazer was standing in the front while the two others were holding something. But it wasn't a something. It was a someone. Magnus.

Alec gasped in shock at the condition is warlock boyfriend was in. He was pale. Deathly pale so that it was almost a gray. He was in some kind of harness, glowing blue. That must of been what was blocking his magic. His arms were forced behind him. Not a word came out of his mouth, because a thick, tight gag was wrapped around his mouth. "Magnus!" Alec called out to him, still holding the necklace's leaf. He moved forward to try and grab them, but they just phased through him. As if he was a ghost or a hologram. Alec gasped. Was he dreaming again? Was this all fake and he wasn't really seeing Magnus?

"I don't think they can see us." Jace stated the obvious, walking to follow the men that were holding the high warlock as a hostage. Alec followed suit, watching as his beautiful warlock boyfriend was dragged away. Alec looked closer to see that one of Magnus' wrists were free. The magic must have slowly went back to his hands, so that must have been what activated the necklace. Alec and Jace both saw the faintest purple from Magnus' identical necklace leaf.

"His wrist is unchained you dipshit!" the one in front yelled, slapping one of the other Circle members that was holding Magnus.

Magnus was chained up again, making Alec angry. As soon was the chain snapped around Magnus' wrist, Alec and Jace magically returned back to where they were standing in Magnus' loft.

"What?" Alec questioned as soon as he couldn't see Magnus anymore. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No!"

"What the hell just happened?" Jace asked, way more confused than Alec was at this point. "Where were we? How did that happen? Alec?!"

Alec wasn't responding, he was looking down at the necklace that Magnus had given him. With a huge smile on his face. Jace was scared all of a sudden. Alec barely smiled at all around him. Seeing him smile was like seeing Pennywise the Clown in real life. "Alec..." he called again. "Alec what is it?"

"I... I can feel Magnus." Alec said, completely out of breath. "I can... I can feel him again, I-I can sense him!"

"The necklace." Jace said. "This has to do with the necklace doesn't it."

"Magnus said that the necklace represents the... the connection between two people. The connection between us. And he said that if I was wearing the matching necklace to his, I would be able to find him again." Alec continued to explain. "Magnus' magic must have been blocked with those chains he was wearing. But when his wrist was free, me must of sent some magic to the necklace so I'd be able to track him!"

"We can track him now, Alec this is great!" Jace exclaimed, finally smiling.

"But we need to hurry. If the magic in that necklace runs out, he'll be gone again and it might be too late." Alec exclaimed, puling out his stele and activating his speed and stamina rune.

"Alec, let me come with you. You'll need the back up, please." Jace begged his parabatai, mostly because he didn't want him to lose his life.

"No. You stay here and take care of the Institute." Alec retorted. "Valentine took Magnus... I'm making this personal."

Alec then ran out of the loft with his new acquired speed. He was going to find and bring back Magnus. He was going to bring him home and make his kidnappers feel more pain than they've ever experienced. Alec would be their agony rune once he found his boyfriend.

* * *

Valentine had been sent down to Edom. His sins and his war against the shadowhunters made the angel angry. They sent him down to worst dimension of hell, so that he would learn his damn lesson and be tortured relentlessly for the rest of his time down in the oven that was hell.

But his time was going to be worse. When Valentine had awoke, he was chained. Valentine had expected to go to hell if he failed in his plan to get rid of the downworlders. But he didn't expect to be a prisoner so early in his time down here in hell. Not only that, but his shirt and pants were missing, leaving him in rags that were a form of boxers for him.

Valentine tried to pull at the chains with his shadowhunter strength, but he couldn't. It was gone. He was just as weak as any other mundane. "You." an aggressive voice called from the darkness and shadows that surrounded the leader of the Circle. "YOU!"

Valentine looked up, frightened. He knew that voice. It scared the hell out of him. He was shaking as someone came out from the shadows and grabbed Valentine's neck, choking him. "You hurt him... you touched him!" he yelled. "And without consent?!"

"Please..." Valentine started to beg. "Please oh worthy Asmodeus! Please have mercy on me!"

Asmodeus leaned closer to Valentine's face, his circlet of fire raging high along with his anger. "Did you have mercy on my son? Did you so mercy to Magnus?! When you were in his body? When you kidnapped him? When you... when you _raped_ him?!"

"Have mercy on me, please!" Valentine cried, tears starting to go down his cheeks.

Asmodeus growled at Valentine's prayers. "You didn't have mercy on my son... why the hell should I have mercy on you?" Asmodeus moved closer to Valentine and whispered in his ear. "You seal your fate as soon as you undressed my son with his consent. I will make you sure that your time here in Edom is painful and treacherous. You'll be begging for it all to end."

Asmodeus let Valentine's throat go and he turned around. He grabbed a spear from behind the darkness and twirled it in his hand. "Now... let's begin shall we?"


	11. Awake

_**A lot of you seemed to like the protective Asmodeus so since you guys like it so much, I'm going to add him some more into the story. Maybe bring him into New York for some father son bonding. Maybe, who knows? I know. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Magnus was getting closer. The faster he was running the closer he could feel him coming. Alec ran as fast as he could into the woods. The necklace started to glow more as he walked into the endless road of trees and bushes. He was going to find him. He needed to find him. He would find him.

Alec ran as fast as he could into a clearing. His speed rune deactivated but Alec had made it. The lead on the necklace was glowing at it's brightest. Alec hid behind one of the trees and pulled out one of his seraph daggers. It would be slicked with blood when he was done with whoever had Magnus now. Alec looked over and saw that the clearing had a pentagram on the grass. It was a dark black powder. Alec knew that powder. It was used for sending someone to Edom. Valentine's plan was to send Magnus down to Edom with him if he died. Alec was not having that. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not the next year. Not ever.

Alec heard the sound of car appraoching. He pulled out his stele and activated his silence rune. He was not going to have him being caught when he tried to find his beautiful boyfriend.

There were Circle members coming out of the car. The one in the blazer came out first and he smiled. "Get the warlock." he ordered.

The other two walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. They pulled out Magnus, who was still restrained and gagged. The blazer wearing Circle soldiers walked over to Magnus and noticed the necklace hanging on his neck. "What's this hmm?" he asked, grabbing the leaf and the chain it hung on.

Magnus growled at him through the gag. He did not want him touching the necklace at all. The Circle soldier laughed, pulling the necklace right off of Magnus' neck. Magnus screamed through his gag that him. Alec wanted to stab him for even touching Magnus. Alec's own necklace stopped glowing once it was removed. But Alec was seeing Magnus in front of him. The blazer wearing soldier threw the necklace over his shoulder and it landed right below Alec's feet.

Alec leaned over and picked it up, he put it in his pocket and waited until the right moment. The Circle members dragged Magnus away from the car and over to the pantagram. They threw Magnus into the middle of it and held him down as one of them read an incantation to activate the pantagram. Alec had had enough. He pulled out his dagger and walked towards Magnus' captors.

"HEY!" he yelled at them angry.

They all looked up in shock at the head of the New York Institute. The two holding Magnus down on the pentagram let him go immediately. "Alexmmmder" Magnus muffled, struggling against his chains.

"Don't just stand there, seize him!" the one in the blazer barked. The other two pulled out their seraph blades and swung it in their hands. Alec gave a small chuckle. This was certainly going to be fun. The charged at him like a lion pouncing for a hunt. Alec threw his dagger at the first one and it landed right in his knee. The other stared at his fellow soldier as he fell to the ground, giving Alec the opportunity to tackle him. Alec forced him to ground and shoved an arrow right in his eye. He screamed in pain as blood poured out of his eye and onto his cheeks, nose and chin.

Alec looked up at their leader. He had moved over to Magnus and the pentagram that he was in. He was holding Magnus down very harshly while muttering an incantation. The powder started to glow red. Alec's eyes widened. He pulled out his bow and without a second of hesitation, he shot an arrow right in his arm. He let Magnus go as soon as the arrow went inside his skin and bone. He was screamed clutching his arm and fell to the ground. The powder stopped glowing as soon as the words stopped. Magnus sighed in relief through his gag. He was safe for now. Alec walked over to the Circle member that was bleeding so much it was staining the identical colored blazer. He tried to sit up but Alec grabbed him by the throat and shoved him down to the ground. His head hit the ground hard and it broke just a bit of skin in the back of his head. Alec held the traitor hard by the throat. His nails began to dig into his skin and Alec could feel the blood seeping into his short but sharp nails.

"I-I-I..." the soldier tried to speak but Alec punched him in the nose. More blood fell from his body, this time spilling out his nose like water out of a faucet.

"Don't you dare speak!" Alec screamed. "How dare you?! How dare you touch him?!"

The soldier tried to speak again but Alec punched him in the nose once more. His grip on his throat had loosened, and now he was able to speak. The words that came out of his mouth were strange and complete out of thin air. "I sur-surrender to the authority of... of the Clave!"

Alec's growl became louder as he slammed him into the dirt once again. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled. "You betrayed the Clave! You joined the Circle! You broke the accords and followed the orders of a mad man and kidnapped a downworlder. But not just any warlock, the High Warlock of Brooklyn!"

"I could have kidnapped goddamn Clary fucking Fairchild. But it doesn't matter! You can't touch me because I surrendered to the Clave!"

Alec laughed and grabbed another seraph dagger that he kept in his holster for emergencies. As he pulled the dagger out he pushed the soldier harder into the dirt. "Let me tell you something about me and the Clave. I'm the head the of the New York Institute and my parabatai... he's the grandson of Imogen Herondale. Even you Circle son of bitches should know that." Alec brought the dagger to the neck of the soldier. "What I'm going to do to you will just be water under the bridge."

"MMMMLEC!" Magnus' muffled voice yelled.

Alec turned and saw one of the Circle members he had attacked. The one with the blade in his knee. He must of removed it while he was threatening their temporary leader. Magnus was trying to warn him because as he turned, he was right behind Alec. He plunged the seraph blade into Alec's shoulder, making him groan in pain and fall off the soldier he was holding hostage and threatening. Alec held the blade that was still sticking out from his skin. Now... now he was furious. The one who had stabbed him pressed his boot against Alec's back to keep him still. "What happened to Jefferson?" the blazer Circle soldier asked.

"Dead." the other replied.

The blazer wearing Circle soldier stood up and held his injured arm. Nothing that a healing rune couldn't fix. His fellow soldier was dead, but he would have died for something when he was done finishing Valentine's plan. He walked over to Alec and smiled. "Now... how about you watch as we give Valentine a little... Valentine's Day gift?"

"Touch him... and you die!" Alec spat.

He rolled his eyes at Alec and walked over to Magnus, who was still kneeling, restrained and gagged in the pentagram. He brought his hand up and slapped Magnus, his large ring cutting Magnus' skin. "Touch." he taunted.

Alec tried to squirm out to reach his boyfriend, but the wound was letting out too much blood and the boot on his back was just too heavy. Alec growled. He was not losing Magnus like this. He moved his arm and pulled out one of his arrows. He screamed as he moved up enough to stab his captor in the opposite knee. He screamed, no he was immobile. Alec got up and pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. He took out his stele and activated his healing rune quickly. The skin formed back together and he was healed. The blood was now flowing back in his body. Alec grabbed his fallen bow and shot the blazer Circle soldier in the neck. He fell to the ground dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Alec looked around and grabbed the other one from the ground. "This is for Magnus." he said before slicing his neck with his dagger. Blood sputtered out of his neck and he started to choke on his own blood. Alec let him fall to the ground and choke. He would be dead in a couple of minutes. He had other things to worry about than traitors. Alec put down his weapons and ran over to Magnus. "Magnus? Magnus, can you hear me? Magnus?" he begged.

Magnus' eyes were dropping. He was about to pass out. But Magnus still found the strength to nod. Alec smiled and he grabbed Mangus knees. He carried him bridal style out of the pentagram. He checked his pulse. It was low. Alec set him down and drew the unlock rune on his chains and on the damned harness that must of been tight enough to crack his ribs. He tore the gag out of Magnus' mouth and set him down as gently and softly as he could. "Magnus." Alec started to slowly beg. He put his hand in Magnus'. Magnus weakly intertwined their fingers together. "Magnus... take my strength. Take what you need to heal yourself, Magnus please! Magnus please take my strength... take it please."

Magnus looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "You... You came for me."

"Of course I did Magnus... I'm not g-going to leave you. Never again." Alec stuttered, he hadn't realized that he was beginning to cry.

Magnus chuckled weakly at his boyfriend's vunerbility. It always warmed the warlock's heart to see his Alexander cry whenever he was hurt. Alec soon realized after a couple of long moments of silence, that Magnus was in no condition to take any of form shadowhunter strength. Alec held Magnus' cheek and kissed him on his dry, cracked lips. "Hold on baby." he whispered. "Hold on, I'm going to get you help okay?"

Magnus slowly nodded, his eyes dropping. Consciousness was slipping away from him. He was about to pass out. Alec started to freak out. Magnus couldn't fall asleep. If he did, his condition would worsen. And Alec didn't even know what his condition was in the first place. "No, no, no, no! Magnus! Magnus, please!" Alec cried. "Stay awake for me, please. Please baby, stay awake. You can't fall asleep on me, not right now. Please Mags. Stay awake for me, baby please!"

Magnus was so desperate for the hold of his Alexander that he tried his best to oblige by his rules.. Magnus tried his best to keep his eyes open for him. Alec smiled at how Magnus was trying to please him. Alec pulled out his stele and quickly activated his speed rune. He pulled Magnus back into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the Institure. Magnus needed help. He needed Shadowhunter help. He needed warlock help. He needed all the help he could help. Alec kept running as fast as he could, even the rune deactivated and he was reduced to his normal speed.

Alec kept his hands tightly around Magnus' knees, looking down at him as he ran. Magnus was beginning to sweat. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. "Magnus, please! Stay awake for me!" Alec cried, shaking him as gentle as he could while running. "Magnus please."

Alec's lungs were burning, but he didn't stop. He needed to get Magnus some help. Alec made a turn, about to ran towards the Institute. But he was blocked by something. Well, someone.

There was a dark figure, purposefully standing in Alec's way. Making Alec stop dead in his tracks. He held Magnus closer to him, not knowing if the figure was a friend or foe. The man purposefully stood in the way of the Institute. He was wearing a full white suit and blazer, with a ruby red circlet over his head. Alec pulled Magnus' head under his neck, his rattled breathing could be felt from his collarbone. "Al-Ale...Alexander..." Magnus whispered to Alec.

Alec knew that this man was a threat. He could feel Magnus beginning to shake and shiver. Magnus only did that when his magic felt someone that was an issue. "Who are you?" Alec asked, holding Magnus tighter and closer.

The man moved out from the shadows. He looked oddly similar to Magnus. Even his cat eyes were similar to Magnus'. Alec took a step back as soon as he saw the man's full face and body. Magnus was shuddering from fear of this person. "Stay back." Alec growled. "Stay away from us or I swear I will banish you back to whatever realm of hell you're from!"

The man chuckled. "I don't think that we've been introduced." he said, holding out his hand with a smile. "I'm Asmodeus."

A blast of black magic shot from Asmodeus' extended hand. It hit Alec and Magnus hard. Alec was forced to let go of Magnus as he fell back onto the concrete of the park where the Institute was located. Magnus screamed in pain as he was pulled off of Alec's arms and fell to ground beside him. "Magnus!" Alec screamed out to him. He tried to stand, but the magic that Asmodeus shot out at him must have been keeping him pinned to the ground.

Alec groaned and screamed to try and break free of his invisible bonds, but nothing. Asmodeus chuckled at Alec's angry attempts to get free. Magnus was clutching himself, the pain shooting through his body was unbearable. "Magnus..." Asmodeus cried softly, running down to the warlock and rubbing his cheek.

"Get away from him!" Alec screamed.

Asmodeus pointed his hand at Alec and he fell into a magical sleep. He wouldn't be a bother to him anymore. Asmodeus knelt down and checked Magnus' pulse. It was slow. "Y-Y-You..." Magnus tried to speak, but Asmodues put a finger to his lips.

"Quiet son." he said. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

Asmodeus waved his hand over Magnus' face and he too fell into a magical sleep. Asmodeus pulled Magnus over his shoulder and he looked over at Alec. "He must really mean something to you, huh son?" he whispered to his unconscious son.

Asmodeus raised his hand and Alec started to float in the air. He opened a portal and carried his son through the portal and carried Alec along with him.


	12. Why

Whenever Alec was captured, it was usually cold in the place he was being held. But for some reason. It wasn't cold. It was more hot. Like he was laying in boiling water. Alec tried to force his eyes open so that he could see where he was... but he could. It was like something was blocking his eyes. Alec moved his head to the side and his suspicion was proved correct. He felt the softness of what must of been a cloth. He had been blindfolded.

Alec also usually never remembered what had happened before he was captured. But he remembered what was going on this time. He knew exactly what the hell was happening. He had found Magnus. He had actually found him. After months. Long months of being away from him. Alec had found him. And while bringing him to the Institute to try and get his tired, injured and probably traumatized boyfriend some help. He was attacked. He remembered what he looked like. He almost looked like Magnus' brother, and he had identical cat eyes.

That man threw magic at him and then he passed out. Had Alec been kidnapped again? Did Valentine have a plan with his Circle soldiers to kidnap him so that he couldn't get to Magnus again? Where was Magnus?!

Alec was on his side when he woke up, so he sat up quickly as soon as the thought of Magnus came to mind. He moved up and shifted his head around and around to try and get his blindfold off. Expect Alec hadn't thought to check if his hands had been restrained. They weren't. Alec moved his free hands over to his face and he tore off the blindfold. It wasn't as bright as Alec expected. It was pretty dark. Alec moved down and saw that his blindfold cloth was dark red and covered in swear. Alec had been sweating. That's how hot it was.

Alec stood up and looked around his surroundings. He was in some kind of cell. There was a huge wooden door that must have been the door to his cell. Alec looked around. He didn't see Magnus. He wasn't there. Alec ran to the door. There was a small window on it that was barred as his only look out to find his boyfriend. "Magnus!" he yelled out. "Magnus! Magnus, please! Where are you?!"

Alec was going to start banging on the door and demanding the safe return of Magnus, His Magnus. But before he could start lashing out, someone walked over to his cell door. Someone who was oddly familiar to Alec. It was the same man that attacked him and Magnus while running to the Institute. "You." Alec groaned angrily.

"Me." his kidnapper acknowledged. "Maybe you passed out before you heard my name. My power is quite potent like that. Allow me to introduce myself... again. My name is Asmodeus."

"I don't care what you goddamn name is! Where's Magnus? Where is he?! What have you done with him?!"

"Relax nephilim." Asmodeus replied strangely in a calm manner. "Magnus Bane is fine. He's currently resting now."

"Please... let me see him." Alec started to beg, knowing that Magnus probably wouldn't survive more torture if Asmodeus got his hands on him if he awoke. "Let me see him and I swear that you can do whatever you want to me. Just let me see him and... and don't hurt him. Please..."

Asmodeus raised his eyebrows. "Why in Lilith's name would I hurt Magnus?" he asked. Asmodeus raised his hand and used his magic to unlock Alec's cell door. Alec was confused at the fact that this man was releasing him. It was strange and Alec had a terrible feeling in his stomach.

"What do you want?" Alec asked.

Asmodeus chuckled at what Alec said, like he just an inside joke. "Magnus never got the chance to tell you about me did he?"

Alec shook his head as his way of saying no. He really didn't want to say real words to this... dark warlock or whatever the hell he was. Asmodues chuckled again at Alec's fear and nodding response. He used his ringed fingers to motion Alec to follow. Alec quickly walked him through this dark dungeon, not wanting to get lost and probably lose Magnus. Alec looked around at the place where he was technically being held captive. There were torches filled with green and red fire almost at every turn. It was... kind of strange, but Alec chose not to judge and just keep his damn mouth shut. Alec did just that as this Asmodeus man lead him through his castle or palace or what ever the hell this place was. Asmodeus walked over to the hall and stopped, Alec stopped with him and he looked at him. "I don't really expect for Magnus to talk a lot with me. He's not really fond of me if you know what I mean."

"No. I don't know what you mean. Who the hell are you?" Alec asked. "And how do you know Magnus?"

Asmodeus nodded. He understood the questions and he would gladly answer them for the shadowhunter boy. "I thought that you shadowhunters would surely know who I am. After all, you study us like medicine, animals, goddamn specimen. I'm a greater demon. No, let me correct myself, I am _the_ greater demon. I prefer to be called the most important prince of hell that there is."

"Prince of hell?" Alec repeated. "You mean...are we... am I in..."

"Yes." Asmodeus finished due to Alec's confusion and stuttering. "I've taken you both down to Edom."

"But what the hell does this have to do with Magnus? Is he dead?"

"No Mr. Lightwood, Magnus is not dead. But that's not the reason I brought him down here. I brought him here because... because I am Magnus' father."

Alec was shocked. He knew that all downworlders had a demon parent (besides the turned mandane werewolves and vampires). But he never expected for Magnus to have such a dangerous parent. Especially one like the prince of hell. Alec licked his lips and sighed. "Why?" Alec asked. "Why did you take him?"

"Because he is my son and he was injured..." Asmodeus kissed his teeth in anger. "By... by this mad man!"

Asmodeus opened a door with his magic and Alec just had to look inside. Alec walked over and was shocked at what he saw. He didn't... he didn't expect for Valentine to be down here. He knew that Valentine was dead, but he never expected for his plans to send him down to the worst dimeson of hell. To Edom. Valentine was on his knees, his arms strapped behind him on a rock and fresh blood dripping down his face and shirtless body. Alec was kind of disgusted by what he saw but he also saw it as justice for his beloved.

"Did you get the chance to ask Magnus what had happened to him? What this... this monster did to him?" Asmodeus growled as he approached Valentine, who flinched at the sound of his angry booming voice. "Do you know what he did?! Hm?! Do you Mr. Lightwood?!"

Alec looked at the greater demon and he flinched a bit too. One thing that you are never supposed to do is piss off a greater demon. And even though didn't do it, he knew that Asmodeus would rip in half he even breathe incorrectly. "No..." Alec answered quickly.

Asmodeus nodded and he grabbed Valentine's neck with the hardest grip that Alec had even seen. Not even Jace's grip was that strong. Valentine started to cry and beg. Like the pathetic piece of shadowhunter crap that he was. "Please... please..." he started to cry and beg. "Please... please... please... please-"

"SHUT UP!" Asmodeus screamed at him, making Valentine shut his lips and silently sob. "Do you know what he did?! To my son?! To your beloved boyfriend?! To your true love?!"

Alec couldn't respond. He didn't want to respond. He was focused on the blood that was dangerously dripping from Valentine's body, face and bare legs. Whatever Asmodeus did to Valentine had truly broken the man that said that he couldn't be broken. Asmodeus slapped Valentine hard across the face and he fell back on the rock, crying loudly like a newborn child. "This... this poor, evil, disgraceful excuse for a nephilim did unspeakable things to Magnus! Do you want to tell the shadowhunter what you did?!"

Valentine was silent. Still crying.

Asmodeus turned back to Alec. "Valentine Morgenstern did so many thing to Magnus. Things that... thing that would give a greater demon nightmares. He put Magnus in a harness... blocked his magic... held him hostage... mentally tortured him with that damned agony rune...r-... raped him..."

Alec was in complete shock at the word. Rape. A word that shouldn't even exist. A word that needed to be deleted and destroyed from every language there was out there. In the months that Alec had been searching high and low, far and wide and fucking everywhere for his beloved warlock boyfriend, Valentine had forced himself into Magnus. Valentine... Valentine fucking Morgenstern had raped... he fucking _raped_ his boyfriend. Valentine had raped Magnus. Valentine look advantage of Magnus. His Magnus. Alec's hands tightened into fists and his yelled out in anger, running up to Valentine. He punched him repeatedly. Valentine yelled out in pain as Alec attacked him, but Alec didn't care. He kept going, hitting him as hard as he could. Angry was raging inside him, ears falling down Alec's face as he punched and punched and punched. "Why?!" he hollered at Valentine. "Why?! Why?! Why!"

Asmodeus watched as Alec attacked his boyfriend's rapist. He was pleased with a huge smile on his face. Watching as Alec attacked the man that attacked his beloved Magnus, sexually. Alec stopped once his punched had cut his skin. He pulled himself away from Valentine in disgust and spit on his face. "I hope that you're happy here." he said at him in anger. Alec than turned over to Asmodeus. "If you are really Magnus' father and you care about him than promise me something."

"I love my son. Despite how much he hates me, I love my beautiful boy. I'd do anything for him." Asmodeus said. "Why else do you think I would have this... this sinner here in my custody?"

"Promise me that you'll make sure that he suffers." Alec said, rubbing his kunckles that had split open in the punching.

Asmodeus smiled and run his hand over Alec's knuckled. They were healed in a matter of moments. "Of course. Now, let's go see Magnus."

* * *

Asmodeus lead Alec through his palace an into his throne room. Alec was looking round, trying to distract himself from the fact that Valentine had raped his boyfriend. Alec's hand were twiddling with the necklace that Magnus had given him that connected the two together. It was glowing in the faintest, which meant that Magnus was getting closer, thank the angel. Asmodeus pulled him towards the center of his throne room. In the middle there was Magnus, floating in the air from some sort of golden magic. The tattered clothes that he was wearing when Alec rescued him were gone. Magnus was floating with now shirt, pants, jewelry or makeup on. The magic already did it's job to cover Magnus' unmentionables. Magnus always looked like one of the angels whenever he didn't wear maekup. Alec didn't understand why he didn't go bare faced more often. Alec could see all of the scars and open wounds on his boyfriend. The magic that kept him in the air was magically closing them up and replacing all of the lost blood. His eyes were closed. He was sleeping and he so handsome and peaceful in the process. Alec gave a weak smile at the fact that he was getting better. Much better. He wanted to run up to him. He wanted to throw him into the tightest and some safe hug he'd even given Magnus. He wanted to protect him. Keep him from harm. Forever.

Alec looked over at Asmodeus, as if he was looking for permission to go and touch Magnus. His eyes gave off the impression of begging. Asmodeus nodded at Alec. Alec ran over to Magnus and he put his hand over the magic cocoon that was doing all of the healing for Magnus. "Mags?" he whispered, tears dripping down. "Can you... can you hear me?"

"The magic around him in doing his best to keep Magnus calm." Asmodeus said to Alec, approaching the two lovers. "He can't hear anything that we're saying. But once all of his injures are checked out and healed, the magic will set him down safely and he'll wake up."

Alec licked his lips. "Valentine..."

Asmodeus put his hand on the shadowhunter's shoulders and turned him so that the faced each other. "Valentine may have raped him, but he didn't do any permanent damage. Magnus will be okay, physically. But mentally, I'm not so sure."

"He'll be fine. Because I'll be right here for him." Alec responded.

"My son certainly chose someone worth fighting for. Much better than that Camille girl if you ask me."

Alec looked back at Magnus. "Are you sure there isn't any way at all that I can have him hear me? Any way at all?"

Asmodeus saw the tears in Alec's eyes and the desperation to hold his beloved once again. He walked over to his son and looked at how the magic had healed him. "His face and collarbone have healed nicely." he said. "I'm sure that having him hear you won't be that much of an issue."

Asmodeus waved his hand over the cocoon of magic surrounding Magnus and his head and neck came out of the golden shell. He was stil unconcsious, but now Alec finally touch him. Alec moved forward and clucthed Magnus' cheek. It was soft. Almost like new skin. Which Alec wouldn't be too surprised at. He laughed as almost a form of coping. "Magnus... he whispered, moving forward and pressing his lips onto his lovers. Magnus couldn't kiss back, but it just felt so... real and loving that Alec was kissing him again.

"I'm right here baby." Alec whispered to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here. I promise."

Alec knew that his eyes were way to teared up that he was probably seeing things, but he could swear by the angel that he saw Magnus smile. Just in the slightest.

"Asmodeus I can't thank you enou-" Alec said, turning to thank the greater demon. But he was gone. Nowhere to be seen in the throne room. It was Alec and Magnus. Alec smiled and nodded. He turned back to Magnus and rubbed his thumb on his cheek in a soothing circular motion. "I love you Magnus Bane." Alec said, smiling. "No matter what you might think, I love you so much."


	13. Engaged

_**Last Chapter! I honestly didn't expect it to end it like this but I think you'll like how I put this. Trust me. I'm also thinking of making a sequel so be sure to stick around for that. Enjoy the last chapter of Obsessed and thanks for all your kind reviews on this project of mine.**_

* * *

Magnus wasn't sure where he was. But it was warm, comfortable and inviting. Magnus felt like he was a kid again, laying in his bed with his mother next to him and whispering reassuring words into his ear while stroking his cheeks. It was if he was sleeping in a warm bath. It was comfortable. Magnus felt something wet falling down from above and onto his cheeks and forehead. It was strange. Was he outside and it was beginning to rain? Magnus started to slowly open his eyes, trying to see what was dripping onto his face.

Magnus opened his eyes and he saw that something was above him. Well, not something. It was someone. And not just any someone. It was Alec. His Alexander. He was leaning over him, crying. Magnus wanted to move up and touch him. He wanted to tell him not to cry. But for some reason, he couldn't move his body. It was like he was paralyzed. He only had control of his neck, head and of course, his words. "Alec... *cough* *cough*" he tried to start speaking, but then he started coughing.

Alec, who had been crying over his boyfriend, opened his eyes and looked over at Magnus. His eyes were open. Alec had been leaning over Magnus for over an hour. Telling him stories about the two of them, telling him how much he loves him and crying. Crying, crying, crying. But his eyes were open now. Magnus was awake. Alec inaudibly gasped, gently grasped both of his boyfriend's cheeks, never wanting to let go. "M-Magnus!" he cried, tears spilling down his wet cheeks. "Y-You're awake! You're awake!"

"Alexander? What's going *cough* *cough*" Magnus started to cough again.

Alec noticed how the magic that was surrounding Magnus and healing him was starting to fade. Alec quickly moved his hands to under Magnus, wanting to catch him as soon as he fell. Magnus' body did indeed float down into Alec's arm. The magic that was healing him now wrapped around him and formed a golden robe to wrap around him. Alec now held Magnus like he was a princess that was just rescued from a tower.

"Magnus. Oh, thank the angel!" he cried, pulling Magnus close to that his head rested in the crook of his neck. Magnus was so confused, but he was happy that he was back in the arms of his lover. Magnus moved forward to hug Alec, his arms tightening on his neck and shoulders. Tears fell down his cheeks because he missed Alec so months. The months that had been stripped away from them all because of Valentine. They had dreamed of this moment. The moment that they reunited. Alec moved Magnus away from his neck and moved forward and kissed him.

Magnus kissed him back immediately and they felt the love that they had missed. They lost so much time with each other. They were getting it back. Right here. Right now. Today. Alec did not want to pull himself away from the lips that he was stripped of for months. Magnus wanted to stay in this moment forever. Kissing his Alexander while in his arms.

They had to let go though. Because they had to exchange words. Words that each other had been practicing since they'd been separated. Alec moved his lips from Magnus and stared at him. "Magnus... I'm so sorry." he said.

"No." Magnus said, pressing his hand on his boyfriend's shirt covered chest. "You have nothing to apologize for. I sacrificed myself. I did this to myself."

"I could have stopped this. I should have stopped all of this... all of it from happening."

Magnus hung his head down. "You know..."

"Of course I do Magnus. And I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that. Go through... all of it."

Magnus moved his hand and gripped Alec's shirt. "He told me that... that you wouldn't want me. That you'd abandon me once you found out what he had done to me. And that... that he'd be the only one that could love me once everyone found out what he had done to me."

"Magnus... no matter what Valentine did to you, I will always love you." Alec said, kissing him on the forehead. "I love you so much. No matter what Magnus, I will always love you."

Magnus smiled and kissed his Alexander again. Alec eagerly kissed him back.

"Well thank Lilith and all the princes of Hell." said a voice.

Alec and Magnus broke apart and looked over at Asmodeus. He had returned. Magnus moved closer to Alec, thinking that Asmodeus was going to hurt him. "Magnus, it's okay. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you. He healed you." Alec reassured him.

Magnus looked back at Alec for a moment and then back at his father. Asmodeus knew that Magnus didn't really like him and that they didn't have the best relationship. But no matter what, they were father and son. So Asmodeus wanted to to everything to keep his boy safe. Asmodeus carefully approached Alec and Magnus. Alec put Magnus down. Magnus looked at Alec, as if for permission. Alec nodded and patted his back for comfort.

Magnus slowly approached his father, holding the robe that was covering his bare and scar covered body. "Father." Magnus said. "T-Thank you. For saving my-my life."

Asmodeus nodded. "You may not think that I care, but I do love you my beautiful boy."

Magnus acknowledged him and nodded. Alec walked over to Magnus and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Now, let me send you back to your Institute. Your friends and family must be worried sick about you both." Amodeus turned over to Alec. "Once you go through my portal, some of his internal injures may resurface. Make he gets rest... and love of course."

Alec gave a smile. He knew that Magnus needed love. And Alec was going to give him all the love he needed and deserved. "Of course."

Alec pulled Magnus' shoulder over his own. Asmodeus opened the portal and motioned for the two of them go through. Alec nodded respectively at Asmodeus and he walked through the portal, his boyfriend finally back in his arms.

* * *

Jace was standing in the main room of the Institute. He was gripping his seraph blade tightly. After going off to find Magnus to wherever their necklace had showed him, Alec had gone missing. He had been missing for days, and no one knew where he was. It was strange. But not as strange as an unauthorized portal opening in the middle of the afternoon in the Institute. Jace didn't know what to expect.

As soon as Alec went missing, Jace could no longer feel him through their parabatai rune. Jace had worked his ass off, capturing Circle members, interrogating Seelies, torturing evil warlocks. Doing whatever the hell was necessary to find out what happened to his parabatai. No matter what the accords now something that might be related to his missing brother and parabatai was swirling in the middle of the Institute.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, walking up to Jace with his whip in hand.

Before Jace could answer his sister, two figure came out of the portal. Jace dropped his blade quickly, his parabatai bond flaring up. "Alec!" he cried, running up to him.

Alec didn't look like he was in any imminent danger, but he was holding Magnus. The same Magnus that he had stressing out over finding. Alec had actually found him. Even when everyone Alec knew had given up on finding Magnus, Alec found him. No matter what Jace had told him or convince him to do.

"Jace." Alec said, smiling at him. He didn't let go of Magnus and he pulled his brother into a tight one armed hug. Jace tightly gripped him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Magnus..." Izzy cried, looking at the warlock that had been out of their lives for months. For long, never ending and torturous months. "Oh by the angel, you're alive!"

Once Jace and Alec had let each other go, Izzy hugged Magnus. She didn't go too tight, not wanting to hurt him if he was still injured. "Isabelle. Oh my god. It's so great to see you!" Magnus cried.

Izzy let go so that Jace could hug him too. "Magnus, we are so sorry." he said. "We thought... we thought that we looked everywhere for you."

"It's okay. It's okay." Magnus reassured him.

"He's here now and that's what matters." Alec said, pulling Magnus closer into his arms.

"Where were you guys?" Jace asked wen he let go of him.

"I found Magnus in a park and when I was about to bring him to the Institute we were..." Alec looked at Magnus, seeking permission to talk about what Magnus never really wanted to talk about. Magnus smiled at him and nodded. "We were captured by Magnus' father."

"Your father?" Izzy asked. "Who is your father?"

"He's just someone that you don't want to mess with." Magnus said. "He's... he's Asmodeus."

"The greater demon and prince of hell?" Jace asked.

Alec nodded, holding Magnus tighter. "He took us to Edom and he healed Magnus."

"Well no matter what, we're just glad that the two of you are safe." Jace said.

"So what now?" Izzy asked.

Alec looked over at Magnus for a moment. "Babe?" he whispered in his ear. "Can you sit right here with Izzy for a moment? I need to talk to Jace."

Magnus nodded and smiled. He understood that his boyfriend needed to tell his brother and parabatai that he was okay and whatever else happened to him when he was being healed by his father's magic. Izzy moved forward and allowed Magnus to lean on her. "Come on." she said soothingly and happily. "Let me get you some tea."

Izzy walked away with Magnus, but not too far so that Alec couldn't see him. Alec turned to Jace and sighed. "Asmodeus showed me something when Magnus was healing."

"What did he show you? Was it bad?" Jace asked.

"No... no. Actually, it was way more reassuring than it was bad." Alec said. "Asmodeus is holding Valentine's soul in Edom. As punishment for what he did to Magnus."

"Alec... if you don't mind me asking, what did Valentine do to Magnus?"

"Valentine raped him." Alec said with a sad nod.

Jace pulled in Alec for a hug. "Alec, I'm so sorry that he did that. What kind of person... what kind of..."

"Jace, it's okay. But this made me realize something. It made me realize... how much I love Magnus. It killed me to be apart from him for so long."

Jace let his brother go and raised his eyebrow at him. "So... what are you going to do?"

Alec smiled and looked over at Magnus, who was drinking a warm cup of tea while Izzy talked to him. Alec smiled and turned back to Jace.

* * *

Once Alec had told Jace his secret about Magnus, he brought him home. To his home. To their home. To the loft where there was so much love and care had happened. Where Alec first locked eyes with Magnus. Where he first knew that he was in love with the High Warlock. Now today, he the shadowhunter was. Alec was carrying Magnus, his Magnus into their shared loft. Magnus was laughing the entire time because Alec was holding him over his shoulder. "Alexander!" he chuckled as soon as Alec brought him inside their living room. "Alexander, put me down! Alec!"

Magnus was laughing hard. Harder then he'd probably ever laughed in the span of his very long life. Alec missed his laugh. He missed everything about the loveable warlock. His laugh, his touch, his overall presence in life. Alec missed it so much, and now he had it all back. He had his Magnus. His beautiful Magnus. He had him back. Alec brought him inside the living room and set him down. Magnus was holding Alec's shoulders, laughing so hard that his face was turning red. The fun that they used to have used to be very upsetting memories when Magnus was in captivity. But now he could have it all again. He could have his shadowhunter lover back in his arms. Alec smiled at him and the two pulled on another into a tight hug. They never wanted to let go.

They'd been separated for so long. No more of it. They were together again. "I missed you so much." Magnus said.

Alec chuckled. "Me too Magnus. I missed you so much."

Alec pulled his boyfriend off of him so that they could look at each other. "Magnus, close your eyes for me."

Magnus stopped laughed and raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Close me eyes? Alexander Lightwood, what in Lilith's name are you planning?"

"Close your eyes and then you'll see." Alec told him.

"Alec..."

Alec cupped Magnus' face and gave him a warm and inviting smile. "Magnus... do you trust me?"

Magnus smiled. "Of course I do."

"Than trust me and close those beautiful eyes."

Magnus rolled his eyes and closed his eyes, smiling all the while. Doing excatly what his Alexander had asked him. Alec nodded once he knew the eyes were closed and turned around. Magnus only saw the darkness, but he trusted his lovely boyfriend. After a few moments, Magnus heard nothing but silence. It was strange. "Alec?"

Magnus' curiosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes. The lights were off and Magnus' favorite scented candles were now lit all over to room. It was confusing, so Magnus turned around. Looking for Alec. And there he was right behind him. But, he was on one knee. Holding a small dark blue velvet box.

Magnus gasped. This... this couldn't be happening. He must still be dreaming. "Magnus..." Alec said to him. "Magnus, when you left to protect us, I realized something. I realized that... that I can't live without you. And I know that you and I have only been together for a short amount of time, but what you and I have... it's real. At least... at least I hope that it's you real and that you love me as much as I love you. So... Magnus Bane, if you really love me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"

Alec opened the box and showed Magnus what was inside. It was a beautiful ring. It was silver with three purple diamonds in the middle. Magnus chuckled and knelt down beside his boyfriend, pulling him the tightest hug that he'd ever given. Nevr had someone ever made him feel this way. Magnus was crying. After everything he had gone through, this made it all worth while. It made all the torture and all the rape and months of imprisonment worth it.

"Yes." Magnus whispered. "Yes, yes, yes! Yes!"

Alec pulled him away from Magnus and put the ring on Magnus' finger. Alec cupped his cheeks and smiled at him. Magnus looked at Alec and waved his finger over Alec's hand. A similar ring to his formed on his own finger. Alec laughed and looked at Magnus. "So... we're engaged." Magnus said.

Alec laughed and nodded. "Yes.. yes, yes, we are. And I love you Magnus." he said.

"I love you more Alexander." Magnus replied.

The two lovers than moved forward and kissed each other on their lips. They missed the feeling of each other's lips. They needed each other. They loved each other. And they needed to be together. Now they were engaged and they were be together. And hopefully, nothing would come between them.

* * *

 _ **I loved writing this story and I hope you guys liked it. I'm currently thinking of a sequel idea, so be sure to follow me so that you get notified when I post it. Thanks for reading and hope you guys stick around for a sequel.**_


End file.
